heridas del corazon
by SaKuRaKo-CHAN
Summary: amu viaja a tokyo para olvidar un pasado... ikuto un playboy con el cual tendra que compartir amu apartamento... que pasara entre ellos?¿que sera ese pasado?
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos les traigo esta corta historia... mientras mi inspiracion por los otros dos fics regresa

los personajes no me preteneces sino a peach pit

espero la disfruten...

**HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**I**

- señorita, hay un último lugar que me gustaría que viera – dijo un señor de unos 60 años a una joven peli rosa, después de mostrarle varios apartamentos

- ok – dijo la chica

- permítame informarle antes de que pase – dijo el señor de la inmobiliaria – es un apartamento compartido, actualmente vive un joven, y por lo que se, su trabajo no le permite pasar mucho tiempo aquí, pero creo que se llevara muy bien con el… claro si toma el apartamento – termino el señor, invitándola a pasar.

- mmm…- musito la chica – pues es un apartamento amplio, además esta amoblado – decía la chica mientras caminaba observando el lugar.

- señorita, si se decide por este lugar, solo tendrá que pagar la mitad del alquiler – comento

- eso es muy barato, pero, porque nadie ha ocupado este lugar – pregunto curiosa.

- bueno, a decir verdad, el otro inquilino pidió que fuera una chica tranquila, pero ante todo que no fuera modelo – dijo el señor. – el ha estado pagando todo el alquiler, pero me pidió que si había una chica que buscara apartamento, podía mostrarle este, siempre y cuando cumpliera ciertos requisitos, y creo que usted los cumple – dijo.

- y que tipos de requisitos son esos – pregunto aun más curiosa por saber quién era la persona con quien compartiría tiempo de su vida.

- bueno, que fuera una chica joven, sencilla, pero sobre todo, lo que más me recalco es que no fuera modelo – decía.

- ya veo – dijo - eso solo quiere decir que odia las modelos - dijo para sí. – Bien, creo que tomare este lugar – dijo decidida la chica – me mudare en una semana – dijo la chica, luego firmo el contrato y se marcho del lugar.

Por cierto, que grosera he sido, permítanme presentarme, soy hinamori amu, tengo 18 años y soy de kyoto, tengo el cabello rosa largo hasta la cadera, pero siempre lo llevo recogido en una coleta, además uso unas gafas, ocultando mis ojos ámbares, la verdad no tengo ninguna enfermedad de la vista, pero digamos que no quiero que nadie me perciba, prefiero pasar desapercibida, además visto un poco des complicada, nada a la moda, cambiando de tema, por motivos de estudio he venido a vivir a tokyo, es por eso que me encuentro buscando un apartamento, ya que entro a estudiar en la universidad administración de empresas, si yo sé una chica como yo, estudiando algo así, pero de verdad me gusta, además, también quiero salir de kyoto porque hay algo de mi pasado, que quiero olvidar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- una foto más – anunciaba la directora de alguna revista. – Por favor tsukiyomi –kun un poco mas provocativo y sexy – dijo la misma persona

- ok – dijo un joven peli azul.

- así me gusta – dijo la fotógrafa

- bien terminamos la sesión de fotos – dijo la directora anunciándole al personal – tsukiyomi – kun estuviste genial, como siempre – dijo acercándose al chico.

- gracias – dijo serio, en eso sonó su celular – discúlpeme directora – dijo para luego tomar su celular alejándose de los demás. – Diga – contesto.

- joven tsukiyomi, ya encontré a la inquilina perfecta, es una chica simple, y viene a estudiar en la universidad – decía el señor.

- mmm… y cuando se muda – pregunto sin ninguna motivación

- en una semana – contesto

-ok, gracias – dijo para luego colgar.

Hola mucho gusto, soy Tsukiyomi ikuto, tengo 19 años, mi cabello es color azul y de ojos color zafiro, actualmente trabajo como modelo, no es por ser presumido pero soy el modelo más codiciado por las chicas y obvio por las revistas juveniles (claro ikuto, yo compraría todas las revistas en las que sales, eres tan sexy! XD), es por eso que cada noche salgo con una modelo o actriz diferente o por lo mucho duro una semana y luego me aburro, cambiándola por otra, es por eso que prefiero una chica simple compartiendo el apartamento, ya que no correré el riesgo de que me interese ( eso crees ikuto).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La semana se pasó rápidamente, la peli rosa ya tenía todo listo y empacado, sus padres la llevarían a la estación del tren, para empezar una nueva vida, una vida tranquila o eso creía.

- eso es todo hija – pregunto el padre después de meter las maletas al auto.

- si papa, no es mas – dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad estaba emocionada, aunque también triste por dejar a sus padres.

- bien, vámonos – dijo el padre a todos para llevar a la peli rosa a la estación.

En el camino a la estación, no sobraron las recomendaciones de los padres, ya que estaban preocupados por su hija que estaría compartiendo apartamento con un desconocido. Su hermanita ami, que ya tenía 12 años, lloraba aferrada al brazo de amu, ya que no quería que se fuera. Después de un rato llegaron a la estación de trenes.

- hija cuídate – decía la madre, abrazando a su hija.

- lo hare, por favor, no se preocupen tanto – dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa – llamare cuando llegue – dijo subiendo al tren, no sin antes despedirse de su familia con un abrazo.

El viaje a tokyo duro unas 4 horas, y la peli rosa ya se encontraba en dirección al apartamento, no se extrañaría que el joven con quien compartiría el apartamento no la estuviera esperando, a fin de cuentas ella era una extraña para él. Después de un rato el taxista le informo que ya había llegado.

- señorita hinamori, permítame y le ayudo – dijo el señor de la inmobiliaria que le había mostrado el apartamento

- oh! Gracias – dijo mientras sacaba las maletas del taxi.

- sígame, le presentare al joven con quien compartirá el apartamento – dijo tomando unas maletas de la chica.

- ok – se limito a decir y seguir al señor.

- tome señorita, ábrala usted misma – dijo el señor pasándole la llave del apartamento, al frente de la puerta.

- gracias – dijo tomando la llave y abrir.

Aunque ya sabía cómo era el apartamento, se sentía como si se lo acabaran de mostrar, estaba feliz y fascinada, sabía que su vida sería diferente a como lo era anteriormente. Mientras caminaba entro a una pequeña sala donde noto a un chico de cabellos azules, sentado leyendo un libro.

- joven tsukiyomi, le presento a la señorita hinamori amu – dijo el señor llamando la atención del joven.

-ah? – Dijo mirando en dirección a la chica – hola, soy tsukiyomi ikuto, pero llámame ikuto – dijo indiferente centrando su atención en el libro.

- ah? Mucho gusto soy hinamori amu, pero puedes decirme amu – dijo tendiendo su mano, pero el chico ni la determino.

- bueno, yo los dejo, cualquier cosa me avisan – dijo el señor al notar la tensión en el ambiente para luego salir del lugar dejando a los jóvenes solos.

- solo te dejare unas cosas en claro – dijo cerrando su libro, pero sin mirar a la chica – compartiremos la ducha, la cocina y la sala, en cuanto a la cocina un día cocinas tu y otro yo, pero por lo general yo no tengo tiempo para cocinar, traeré la comida de algún restaurante, tu solo cómela, y algo muy importante, en la vida se te ocurra acercárteme cuando este con una chica, así sea que se te hayan quedado las llaves y te quedes por fuera, si me ves, finge no conocerme y una última cosa, muchas noches son un poco agitadas, y sabes a lo que me refiero, así que no me vayas a molestar – termino de hablar para luego pararse del sillón. – ah! Una cosa más – dijo volteando a ver a la chica.

- "¿_algo más?" _– pensó la chica.

- esa habitación de allá, es tuya – dijo señalando una puerta exactamente al frente de la suya, pasando la sala, para luego entrar a su habitación.

- gracias – se limito a decir, para luego coger sus maletas y llevarlas hasta su habitación. – Por cierto, a que se habrá referido con "noches agitadas" – pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

La chica paso horas desempacando y arreglando su habitación, acomodándola a su manera, la habitación tenía un pequeño balcón así que después de haber acabado salió a tomar aire.

- ya se hizo de noche – dijo la chica fijando su vista hacia otro pequeño balcón a su lado – esa debe ser la habitación de ikuto – dijo fijándose que la luz estaba apagada - ¿habrá salido y no me di cuenta? – pensó y en eso su estomago rugió – ups! no he comido nada desde que llegue a tokyo, iré a buscar algo para comer – dijo la chica, para luego salir a buscar un supermercado cerca.

La chica camino unos cinco minutos, cuando encontró un supermercado, compro unos taiyaki, cuando regresaba a casa vio un parque exactamente al frente del edificio del apartamentos donde ella vivía, así que decidió ir a comer sus taiyakis, se sentó en una banca frente a la fuente estaba maravillada de ver como la luna de reflejaba en el agua iluminando el lugar, era bastante romántico, paso más o menos dos horas, cuando la chica se percato de la hora, se había distraído mirando a los niños jugar y sus padres abrazados mirando a sus hijos divertirse, por más que quisiera seguir ahí, regreso a casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

- será que ikuto habrá comido – se pregunto la chica subiendo las escaleras hasta su piso. – Le ofreceré – dijo la chica entrando al apartamento, pero cuando se encontraba al frente de la habitación del joven con su mano empuñada listo para golpear, se acordó de las advertencias del chico, así que simplemente se limito a girar y caminar hacia su habitación pero algo la detuvo.

- aahh!... iku… to – se escucho la voz de una chica desde la habitación, o más bien un gemido

- cállate, no ves que desde hoy tengo inquilina – escucho decir a ikuto muy bajo.

- y para que la trajiste – pregunto la chica agitada.

-¿celosa?... no te preocupes, no es nadie, no es bonita ni tiene estilo, es una simplona – escucho decir al chico.

- eso me tranquiliza…- dijo - ahhh! – volvió a gemir la chica.

- así que de esto se trata tus noches agitadas, ikuto – pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación. - ¿simplona? ¿Yo? – Dijo la chica tras haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación - ¿sin estilo? – dijo dejándose caer a su cama con una sonrisa ladina. – ikuto, como te atreves a hablar de una persona que no conoces solo por su apariencia, te aseguro que algún día te arrepentirás. – dijo la chica para dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente la peli rosa se levanto a preparar el desayuno, para ikuto, ella y la otra chica. Cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación del chico se abrió.

- buenos días – dijo el joven saludando a la peli rosa.

- buenos días, ikuto – saludo – prepare el desayuno, ¿quieres? – pregunto al peli azul.

- ¿Qué es? – devolvió la pregunta

- arroz, sopa de miso y tamagoyaki – dijo la chica.

- mmm… ok – dijo el chico entrando a la ducha, mientras la chica le servía el desayuno al joven, en eso la chica que había pasado la noche con ikuto salió.

- así que tu eres la nueva sirvienta – dijo una chica de pelo rojo largo un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y de ojos verdes, tenia piel de porcelana, era muy bonita.

- eh? – Pregunto la peli rosa – mmm… se podría decir que si – contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero la verdad le molestaba la prepotencia que se mandaba esa mujer.

- has de saber que ikuto nunca te mirara, así que vete bajando de esa nube niñita – dijo burlándose de la peli rosa mirándola por debajo del hombro.

- no se preocupe señorita, que esa no es mi intensión – dijo la peli rosa – la señorita desea desayunar – pregunto amu aunque quería acabar a esta tipa, no por ikuto sino por ella, por la forma tan humillante que la trataba.

- está bien – dijo sentándose.

- ya le traigo – dijo la peli rosa para dirigirse a la cocina – ughh! Que fastidio de tipa – decía la peli rosa en la cocina ya sola – no sé qué le ve ikuto a semejante tipa – decía mientras le servía a esa vieja. – ojala y se vaya pronto, no la soporto – pensó mientras se dirigía al comedor – aquí tiene

- pero que es esto – la peli roja aventó la comida al piso – idiota, soy modelo como crees que voy a comer esto, tengo que cuidar mi figura, no ves que con este cuerpo me pago lo que necesito – dijo al final

- "_si, seguro que paga lo que necesita, vendiendo su cuerpo a tipos con plata, maldita perra" – _pensaba la peli rosa mientras se agachaba a recoger los platos rotos.

- rose, vete – dijo ikuto quien había visto todo

-ikuto, amorcito, tu sirvien… - dijo la peli rosa, pero no termino ya que fue interrumpida

- ¡que te vayas! – Le grito – esta chica no es mi sirvienta, es mi inquilina y tiene los mismos derechos que yo. – Dijo señalando a la peli rosa – ¡así que lárgate y no vuelvas a buscarme¡ - dijo tomando a la peli roja del brazo jalándola para sacarla del apartamento.

- ikuto… perdóname, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer – gritaba la chica al otro lado de la puerta, pero el chico lo ignoro, hasta que se canso de golpear y se fue.

- no deberías ser tan cruel – dijo la peli rosa, aunque en verdad esa tipa se lo merecía.

- de todas maneras pensaba terminar con ella hoy, ya estaba cansado de ella – dijo el peli azul.

- eh?... tu… crees… que las… mujeres… - decía la chica con su rostro cabizbajo y con sus manos empuñadas, con un tono de molestia lo cual llamo la atención del chico - ¡SOMOS UN TRAPO QUE USAS Y LUEGO LO BOTAS! – le grito la chica mostrando en su mirada el fastidio que sentía por el ser que tenia frente a sus ojos.

- y que si lo creo así – dijo indiferente – al fin de cuentas, ustedes las mujeres solo creen que son las únicas que pueden ser lastimadas, por nosotros los hombres – dijo serio – nunca piensan en lo que nosotros podemos sentir – dijo frio, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- eh? – la chica lo miro con una cara de sorpresa, nunca se imagino que un playboy pensara de semejante manera.

- olvida lo que dije – dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-ikuto… el desayuno está servido – dijo la chica

- ya no lo quiero – dijo girando la manija de su puerta

- tengo un taiyaki… bueno lo compre ayer… no sé si lo quieras… - decía la chica rápidamente, lo cual causo risa en el peli azul

- si quiero – dijo entre risas.

- espera lo voy a calentar – dijo la chica corriendo a colocar el taiyaki en el microondas. – Toma –dijo pasándole el plato con el taiyaki al peli azul.

- gracias – dijo el peli azul, mientras tanto la chica se disponía a recoger el resto de vidrios por el suelo.

- auch¡ – dijo la chica mirando como de dedo salía sangre de una pequeña cortada hecha con los vidrios.

- ¿qué te paso? – pregunto el chico acercándose

- me corte, pero estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa cálida como el sol, sorprendiendo al joven.

- déjame ver – dijo tomando la mano de la chica – estará bien así – dijo chupando la sangre de la chica con su boca, cosa que sorprendió a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

- ah! Me acabo de acordar que no llame ayer a mis padres – dijo retirando su mano de la boca del chico un poco nerviosa – iré a llamarlos – dijo parándose del suelo y entrar a su habitación.

- tonta, ahora me tocara a mi recoger esto – dijo terminando de limpiar y luego ir a su cuarto.

-¿que fue eso? – se preguntaba la chica mirando el dedo que el chico había tenido en su boca – porque mi corazón se acelero en ese momento… debió ser porque me sorprendió lo que paso… si eso es, no significa nada, amu… solo lo hizo por amabilidad – se trataba de convencer la chica en lo que sonó el celular sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- mochi mochi – contesto la chica

- amu, nos tenias preocupados, ¿Por qué no llamaste? – preguntaba su madre al otro lado de la línea.

- etto… gomen… okasa… es que me puse a arreglar mi habitación y se me paso el tiempo quedando rendida – se excusaba

- ok… pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, y bien como es tu compañero – pregunto curiosa

- pues, es hostil en ocasiones pero también es muy amable – contesto

- y a que se dedica – pregunto de nuevo

- mama, apenas nos conocimos ayer, no somos íntimos como para que me cuente su vida – dijo la chica tratando de ocultar que ikuto era un playboy.

- mmm… ya veo… bueno hija te dejo… cuídate mucho, saludes de tu padre y ami… gambate amu – dijo para luego colgar.

El resto del día pasaron cada uno es sus habitaciones, obviamente la peli rosa había preparado el almuerzo y la cena, pero cada uno comió en sus respectivas habitaciones. El peli azul por su lado estaba descansando ya que al otro día tenía una larga sesión de fotos, hasta en los domingos tenía que trabajar, no siempre pero si seguido, en cuanto a la peli rosa estuvo un rato en su computadora hasta horas de la madrugada queriendo hablar con sus amigos y avisarles que ya había llegado a tokyo, pero ninguno estaba conectado así que simplemente se fue a la cama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El joven peli azul se había levantado muy temprano para ir a sus sesiones fotográficas. Por otro lado, la joven peli rosa aun se encontraba en su cama dormida hasta que el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar.

- mmm – musito la chica, frotando sus ojos – quien diablos será a esta hora – dijo para luego coger su celular y mirar la hora - ¡LA 1 PM¡ - grito la chica levantándose de golpe y correr a la puerta – ya voy – dijo al ver que la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta estaba apurada.- buenas tardes – dijo abriendo la puerta

- yo diría que para ti son buenos días – dijo una chica rubia de coletas al ver a la chica con el cabello alborotado y en pijama.

- jeje… lo siento me acabo de levantar – dijo avergonzada con su mano acariciando su cabeza. – pero si tu eres… - dijo señalándola con el dedo índice.

- si, hoshina utau, lo sé – dijo como si no fuera noticia ser reconocida.

- ah… si buscas a ikuto, no sé si este tal vez está descansando – dijo la peli rosa – pero pasa – dijo invitándola a pasar.

- gracias – dijo al pasar – tú debes de ser la nueva inquilina – pregunto la rubia

- eh? Si así es… acaso… ¿ikuto te hablo de mí? – pregunto curiosa la peli rosa

- algo así – dijo sentándose en la sala

- ya veo… voy a mirar si esta – dijo para acercarse a la habitación del chico y golpear, pero nadie contestaba así que la chica giro la perilla y se asomo un poco y noto que no había nadie – parece que salió esta mañana – dijo la peli rosa volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

- mooo… ikuto no baka… siempre me deja metida… no se preocupa por mis sentimientos – dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros

- etto… disculpa mi intromisión, pero ikuto y tu son… - preguntaba la peli rosa

- hermanos – dijo la rubia.

- ¡EHHH! – grito la oji ámbar

- lo sé – dijo la rubia en un suspiro – sorprendida – pregunto

- sí, bastante – dijo – la verdad jamás pensé que fueras su hermana, son tan diferentes – dijo la peli rosa

- es lo que todo mundo dice – dijo mirando fijamente a la peli rosa – oye – dijo parándose del sillón y acercarse a la chica – te me haces muy familiar – comento la rubia cosa que puso nerviosa a la peli rosa.

- etto… yo… creo… que… me confundes… con alguien… mas – titubeaba nerviosa la oji ámbar – me voy a arreglar – dijo para salir corriendo a ducharse.

- ¿donde la he visto? – se preguntaba la rubia. - ¿dónde?

* * *

Bueno chicos aca este primer capi...espero les halla gustado... se aceptan criticas, insultos, lo que quieran

¿cual sera el pasado de amu?¿acaso utau la conoce? ¿ikuto llegara a sentir algo por amu?

muchas gracias de antemano por sus reviews

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

ja ne y que tengan buena semana


	2. Chapter 2

Aca les traigo el segundo capi de esta historia

los personajes le pertenecen a peach pit

**HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**II**

- ¿donde la he visto? – se preguntaba la rubia. - ¿dónde? – en eso escucho que alguien abría la puerta. – IKUTO – dijo corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

- que haces aquí, utau – pregunto tratando de zafarse del abrazo

- mooo… ikuto eres malo – dijo haciendo pucheros – prometiste llevarme de compras hoy – dijo haciéndole coquitos con sus ojos.

- mmm - musito – lo había olvidado – dijo abriendo su habitación – espera me cambio y ya salgo

- oye ikuto – llamo tomando la atención del mencionado – esa chica… con la que vives… ¿cómo es que se llama? – pregunto curiosa

- amu… pero no recuerdo su apellido… creo que era himamori, hikamori… o algo parecido – contesto - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- no es por nada… solo curiosidad – contesto la rubia.

- espera aquí… me voy a cambiar – dijo entrando a su habitación.

- ok – musito

- oye utau – dijo la peli rosa quien acababa de salir del baño – hablabas con alguien – pregunto curiosa

- ¿ahh?... si con mi hermano – contesto – acaba de llegar – dijo.

- ¿eh? – musito la peli rosa cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación del chico se abrió

- vamos, utau – dijo notando a la peli rosa en toalla. El peli azul quedo embobado con la silueta de la chica que se ceñía con la toalla húmeda y el cabello rosa que por primera vez se lo veía suelto, con unos mechones sobre sus hombros los cuales destilaban gotas de agua que recorrían su bien formado busto.

- etto… me voy a vestir – dijo nerviosa al notar que el peli azul no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto la rubia. - ¿verdad que puede venir con nosotros? – pregunto a su hermano.

- haz lo que quieras – dijo indiferente apartando su mirada de la peli rosa.

- bien, acá te esperamos – dijo la rubia.

- ok, no tardo – dijo para luego entrar a su habitación. La peli rosa no tardo en vestirse, iba con su habitual coleta y gafas, unos jeans nada ajustado, y una blusa suelta, nada que resaltara el bien formado cuerpo de la peli rosa. – Estoy lista – dijo al salir de su habitación.

- ¿eh?... acaso usas gafas – dijo al notar sus gafas – y porque no te dejas suelto tu cabello, y además que son esas ropas – decía sorprendida al ver a la chica.

- etto… pues así es como visto… no me gusta llevar suelto mi cabello y además necesito las gafas – mintió lo último que dijo.

- mmm… que lastima… porque se ve que eres muy bonita… ¿verdad ikuto? – pregunto a su hermano

-mmm- musito – más bien vamos a comer primero – dijo saliendo del apartamento.

- y porque no usas lentes de contacto – comento la rubia.

- lo intente… pero no los aguante –mintió saliendo detrás del peli azul.

Los dos chicas se subieron al coche de ikuto, obviamente el peli azul era quien conducía, fueron hasta un centro comercial no muy lejos del apartamento. Cuando llegaron allí, buscaron un restaurante de comida italiana, comida que les gustaba a los hermanos.

- ikuto – llamo la rubia – no me contestaste cuando te pregunte que amu es bonita – comento la chica - ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto.

- no lo sé – dijo dando por terminado el tema. – Mesa para tres – solicito a un mesero

- síganme por favor – el joven los ubico en uno de las mejores mesas del restaurante. – que desean ordenar.

- pasta a la boloñesa – dijo el peli azul

- fetuchini con salsa bechamel – dijo la rubia

- etto… lasaña – pidió la peli rosa

- en un momento les traigo su orden

- por cierto ikuto – dijo la rubia a su hermano – hace un momento no le quitabas la mirada a la pobre de amu – dijo con una mirada picara – no niegues que te gusto lo que viste – dijo guiñándole el ojo

- para nada… solo me sorprendí al ver que una chica como amu, quien no se preocupa por su imagen, tenga un buen cuerpo y no le saque provecho… hay mujeres que envidiarían su cuerpo – contesto mirando por la ventana.

- pues eso es cierto – dijo la rubia mirando a la peli rosa, quien hasta el momento escuchaba la conversación un poco incomoda – amu, porque no te haces un cambio de imagen – comento la rubia.

- eh?- musito – estoy muy bien así – contesto

- eso es – dijo la rubia – ikuto, ayúdala a convertirse en modelo – dijo a su hermano.

- ¡NO¡ - dijeron al unisonó el peli azul y la peli rosa.

- vaya, pero hasta sincronizados están, les compro el coro – dijo divertida la rubia.

- utau, no te metas en la vida de otras personas sin su consentimiento, además esta chica – dijo apuntando a amu – viene a estudiar en la universidad – comento.

- en serio… que vas a estudiar – pregunto curiosa.

- administración de empresas – contesto la chica emocionada.

- woauu… se ve que eres inteligente – dijo la rubia – deberías ayudarme con mis estudios – dijo insistente

- etto… acaso tu qué edad tienes – pregunto un poco avergonzada

- 18, pero si lo preguntas porque aun voy en la prepa… sucede que por mis giras me he atrasado un poco, pero ya estoy en ultimo año de prepa – comentaba – pero siempre que necesito ayuda en problemas de matemáticas y física, ikuto no me ayuda – decía haciendo pucheros – pero tu si me ayudaras, verdad amu – decía insistente.

- bueno si tu hermano no te ayuda, yo lo puedo hacer – dijo la chica cediendo ante las peticiones de la rubia

- bien, gracias amu – dijo abrazando a la chica.

- que quede en claro una cosa, no es que no la quiera ayudar, solo que no se me dan bien esas cosas – comento el chico, provocando risitas en las chicas.

- sus ordenes, jóvenes – dijo el mesero pasando a la mesa el pedido de los tres jóvenes.

Durante el almuerzo las chicas hablaban de moda, chicos, entre otras cosas aunque la que mas hablaba era utau, sobre sus experiencias y conciertos, el peli azul solo las escuchaba un poco fastidiado, hasta que le entro una llamada.

- mochi mochi – contesto

- soy yo – contesto

- hola kukai, ¿qué haces? – pregunto el peli azul a su amigo.

- eh? Es kukai – dijo emocionada la rubia – pásamelo – dijo tratando de quitarle el celular al chico

- estas con utau – pregunto curioso el oji verde al escuchar la voz de la chica

- así es – contesto el peli azul – estamos en el centro comercial de shibuya – comento

- ¿en serio? Yo estoy cerca – dijo alegre el oji verde

- moo ikuto… que malo eres – decía la rubia lo cual a la peli rosa le causo risa.

- utau… ¿Quién es ese kukai? – pregunto curiosa.

- ¿eh?... es souma kukai… ¿acaso no lo conoces? – Pregunto sorprendida la rubia – pero en qué mundo vives – dijo

- etto… si me pregunto donde he estado todo este tiempo – dijo la chica, pero la verdad era que si había escuchado de él.

- bien, acá te esperamos, no demores – dijo el peli azul cerrando su celular.

- kukai, viene para acá – pregunto alegre a su hermano.

- así es – dijo el chico – y cálmate que se te nota el interés por kukai – dijo divertido

- mooo… ikuto – dijo inflando sus mofletes.

- disculpen voy al baño – dijo la peli rosa para luego levantarse del lugar.

- "_Que hare… si kukai me ve… pueda que me reconozca… y mi pasado… el pasado que quiero olvidar… ¿porque me está siguiendo mi maldito pasado?… solo… quiero… vivir mi vida tranquila… pero parece que ni aquí lo conseguiré" – _pensaba la chica mirándose a un espejo que había en los baños. – Será mejor que me marche antes de que llegue kukai – dijo la chica saliendo de los baños. Cuando salió busco la manera de salir del restaurante sin ser vista por utau e ikuto, y lo logro.

- después le pagare lo que les deba de la comida – decía la chica mientras corría para alejarse del restaurante.

-no crees, que amu está tardando – pregunto la rubia.

- pues ve a ver si se quedo atorada en los baños – dijo el peli azul indiferente.

- ok… ya regreso – la rubia fue a los baños y no había nadie – disculpe señor, de casualidad no ha visto a una chica peli rosa con gafitas – le pregunto a un señor que trabajaba en el restaurante.

- ah!... si la vi hace un momento que salió del restaurante… parecía apurada – contesto

- eh?... gracias – dijo para luego dirigirse a la mesa – oye ikuto… amu – decía la chica pero fue interrumpida

- hola ikuto, utau – dijo el oji verde

- hola kukai – contestaron los hermanos

- vaya ya acabaron… y ahora a donde se dirigen – pregunto el oji verde - ¿los acompaño?

- pues estamos esperando a alguien… por cierto utau no la viste – pregunto al notar que amu no había vuelto con utau

- pues veras un señor me dijo que la había visto Salir apurada del restaurante – comento la chica.

- de quien hablan – pregunto curioso el oji verde

- de mi inquilina – contesto el peli azul

- tienes inquilina, porque no me lo habías dicho – dijo divertido – ¿qué tal es? ¿Es una modelo o actriz? – pregunto curioso

- ninguna de las dos – contesto indiferente – es solo una chica normal

- pero que tenía que hacer que salió apurada sin decirnos nada – se preguntaba la rubia.

- quien sabe, es su vida, no nos tiene que dar explicaciones de sus actos – comento el peli azul – iré a pagar la cuenta, espérenme a la salida.

El peli azul pago la cuenta, y salió a reunirse con su hermana y amigo, lo que no sabían era que unos ojos ámbares los estaba mirando desde dos pisos más arriba de donde se encontraba el restaurante (recuerden que el restaurante estaba adentro del centro comercial).

- no hay duda, es el, es kukai – decía la chica observando al oji verde. – Quien diría, que era amigo de utau e ikuto, tendré que ir con cuidado de ahora en adelante – dijo de nuevo la chica para empezar a caminar.

La peli rosa iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto a dos personas que estaban delante suyo, chocando con su cabeza en la espalda de uno de ellos.

- gomenasai – dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia sin mirar a las dos personas.

-¿amu? – dijo la voz de una chica. ¿Eres tú? – pregunto

- ¿eh?... rima – dijo abrazando a su amiga. – Y nagi – dijo notándolo al lado de la chica para luego abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿y juntos? – Dijo pícaramente - ¿Acaso están saliendo? – pregunto divertida.

- pues… si – dijo en un susurro rima con sus mejillas carmesíes

- en serio… que bien – dijo felicitándolos

- amu, que haces tú aquí – pregunto el peli largo.

- es una larga historia – dijo la chica en un suspiro.

- pues si quieres vamos a mi apartamento y nos lo cuentas – dijo rima

- ¿viven juntos? – pregunto la peli rosa curiosa

- por supuesto que no – dijo avergonzada rima por el comentario de su amiga – yo comparto apartamento con yaya y nagi lo comparte con un chico llamado tadase (aquí amu no conoce a tadase).

- yaya vive contigo – dijo feliz la peli rosa

- sí, pero ahora no está en casa, está en una cita con tadase – contesto rima.

- ya veo – dijo triste la peli rosa

- vamos – dijo el peli largo.

El apartamento de rima quedaba a unos diez minutos del centro comercial caminando.

- pasen – dijo rima invitando a los dos chicos.

- gracias – dijo la peli rosa – que bonito – dijo al notar el apartamento.

- siéntense, voy a traer algo de tomar para que nos cuentes lo que sucedió – dijo rima la cual no tardo con las bebidas - ¿y bien?

- pues a grandes rasgos, la persona con quien comparto apartamento y su hermana son amigos de souma kukai – soltó la chica

- ¿souma kukai? – dijo el peli largo

- sí, bueno el no me vio, pero yo si a él, estábamos almorzando en un restaurante que queda en ese centro comercial, esa es la razón del porque estaba ahí, pero Salí corriendo tan pronto oí que kukai iría al restaurante. – contaba la chica.

- amu… tal vez no lo hallas oído pero kukai se convirtió en un excelente modelo – comento su amiga.

- por cierto amu, como se llama con quien compartes apartamento – pregunto el peli largo

- tsukiyomi ikuto – dijo ingenia

-¿EHHH? – grito su amiga

- estás segura que se llama así – pregunto el peli largo

- por supuesto y su hermana es hoshina utau – dijo la peli rosa.

- no hay duda, es el – comento el peli largo

- chicos hay algo que debería saber – pregunto curiosa la chica

- sabes quién es ikuto ¿verdad? – pregunto rima

- pues solo sé que es un playboy – contesto la chica

- pues estas equivocada – dijo rima pasándole una revista juvenil

- ¿y esto? – Dijo mirando la portada – "Tsukiyomi ikuto: sexy modelo más codiciado por las chicas" – leía la peli rosa la portada de la revista. - ¿modelo? ¿ikuto es modelo? – pregunto la peli rosa

- así es, vives con el modelo más codiciado por las jóvenes y la revistas juveniles – dijo rima.

- Dios me he metido en la boca del lobo – dijo la peli rosa

- amu… ¿acaso no lo sabías? – pregunto el peli largo

- no y si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera aceptado compartir apartamento con el – dijo la peli rosa

- pero él no sabe nada de tu pasado – dijo rima

- no, pero si tiene el medio para averiguarlo, solo con mi nombre lo podría hacer, además utau dijo que me reconocía de algún lado y súmale que son amigos de kukai – decía alterada la chica.

- cálmate, además tu pasado no tiene nada de malo – dijo el peli largo – solo tienes que decirles el porqué de tus decisiones y ya – comento el peli largo.

- no puedo, solo quiero empezar de nuevo – dijo desanimada la chica

- amu… no vas a poder empezar de nuevo, porque tu pasado aun te agobia, y para superarlo tienes que enfrentarlo – dijo colocando una mano sobre su espalda tratando de animarla.

- no… puedo – dijo la chica dejando rodar lagrimas de tristeza por sus mejillas.

- amu… nosotros estamos contigo… te apoyaremos – dijo rima abrazando a su amiga

- así es – dijo nagi uniéndose al abrazo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los hermanos terminaron pasando el día con kukai, acompañaron a utau de compras, casi que compra toda la tienda. Después de notar que la noche caía se despidieron de kukai y regresaron juntos a la casa de ikuto ya que utau quería darle algo a la peli rosa que le había comprado pero para su sorpresa aun no había llegado.

- ikuto – llamo su atención la rubia – no crees que amu oculta algo – pregunto la chica

- como puedes decir eso, acabas de conocerla – dijo molesto al ver que la peli rosa no daba señales de vida, un momento ¿estaba preocupado por la chica?

- lo sé, pero siento que la conozco de algún lado – dijo la rubia ganándose la atención del peli azul

- que quieres decir con eso – pregunto curioso

- no lo sé, solo te digo lo que siento – dijo la rubia.

- no hables de lo que no estás segura – dijo el chico molesto

-mmm – musito – creo que mejor me voy, toma dale esto a amu, dile que es un regalo de mi parte – dijo la rubia pasándole una bolsa.

- ok – dijo recibiendo lo que la chica le paso

- una cosa más, amu y tú harían una gran pareja – comento la rubia

- ¿qué dices? No seas tonta, esa chica no tiene nada que me interese – comento

- pues no parecía eso… no mientas te gusto verla en toalla – dijo la rubia pícaramente.

- no molestes con eso – dijo fastidiado el joven

- en fin… piensa lo que te dije… amu es mucho mejor que cualquier chica con la que hallas salido – dijo la rubia para luego irse a su casa.

El peli azul se quedo en la sala viendo tv, pero el chico solo tenía cabeza para las palabras que dijo su hermana, sabía perfectamente que amu no era el tipo de chica que a él le gustaba, pero también era cierto que con las chicas que había salido hasta el momento ninguna lo llenaba. Divago por tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos que se quedo dormido.

::::::::::::::::::::

- ya esta anocheciendo será mejor que me vaya – dijo la peli rosa a sus amigos – dale saludos a yaya de mi parte – dijo para luego salir en dirección a su apartamento

- ikuto debe de estar con alguna otra chica, será mejor que entre sigilosamente – pensaba la chica mientras subía las escaleras del edificio de donde vivia.

La peli rosa entro muy silenciosamente y cuando iba cerca a su habitación escucho a alguien.

- deberías habernos avisarnos que te ibas – dijo el peli azul quien se había despertado al escuchar entrar a la chica.

- ¿eh?... etto… sumimasen – se disculpo la chica – lo que sucedió fue que vi a unos amigos pasar cerca del restáurate que Salí apurada a alcanzarlos y luego me fui con ellos hasta su apartamento – explica mintiendo un poco. – quise avisarles pero me di cuenta que no tenía el numero de celular ni tuyo ni de utau – argumento.

- mmm – musito el joven – entonces guárdalo – dijo empezando a dictar su número.

- ¡hai¡ - dijo sacando su móvil para guardarlo.

- dame también el tuyo, nunca se sabe cuando te llegue a necesitar – dijo a lo que la chica obedeció dándole su número de móvil.

- bueno que descanses – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- oye… no tienes hambre – pregunto el joven

- un poco –contesto

- quieres ir a comer taiyakis – pregunto

- ¡hai! – asintió la chica, luego salieron a comprar los taiyakis.

Los jóvenes compraron los taiyakis y de regreso a casa decidieron comerlos en el parque que había al frente del apartamento. Entre los jóvenes había un silencio ensordecedor, lo único que hacían eran mirar a los que pasaban por ese lugar.

- ikuto… - llamo la atención del joven rompiendo el silencio – creo que me cambiare de apartamento – soltó la chica.

-¿eh? – Musito un poco sorprendido ante el comentario de la chica – ya veo – fue lo único que dijo.

- no es por ti… es solo que yo… - decía la chica pero no sabía explicarse.

- no tienes que explicármelo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida – dijo el chico mirando a la nada. – Aunque utau se pondrá triste – dijo tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- lo siento – susurro cabizbaja.

- mejor regresemos a casa – dijo el joven empezando a caminar y la chica siguiéndolo. – Toma esto te lo dejo utau – dijo pasándole la bolsa que le había dejado la rubia cuando llegaron a casa.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué es? – pregunto curiosa

- no lo sé… pero es para ti – dijo el chico.

-gracias – dijo la chica

- asegúrate de agradecerle cuando la veas… que descanses – dijo para luego entrar a su habitación.

La chica también se dirigió a su habitación cayendo en brazos de morfeo ya que el día siguiente empezaba su primer día en la universidad.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levanto muy temprano hizo el desayuno, se ducho y vistió para luego salir a clases. La universidad quedaba a unos 15 minutos en tren.

- amu-chi – dijo una chica

- ¿yaya? – dijo al notar a la castaña

- así es, soy yo – dijo abrazando a su amiga – tiempo sin verte, ayer rima me conto que estuviste en casa además de que vives con tsukiyomi ikuto – dijo la castaña

- sí, es cierto – dijo en un suspiro. – pero que haces tú en esta universidad

- acaso no lo sabes, estudiamos aquí, en la Todai – dijo la castaña

- ¿en serio? Qué bien – dijo la peli rosa alegre de saber que no estaría sola en la universidad.

- así es – dijo con una sonrisa.

- por cierto rima me dijo que estabas saliendo con un chico ¿Quién es? – pregunto curiosa

- jejeje – reía nerviosamente sobando su cabeza – es solo un amigo, aun no estamos saliendo como pareja – dijo la castaña

- pero te gusta ¿verdad? – dijo al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga

- umm – musito asintiendo con su cabeza. – Mira qué hora es – dijo mirando su reloj – encontrémonos para almorzar le diré a rima y a nagi – dijo la castaña mientras corría a clases.

- ok – musito la peli rosa

La peli rosa asistió a sus clases, la verdad no era buena haciendo amigos así que simplemente permaneció apartada de las demás personas mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando y así paso el tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo. La peli rosa se encontró con sus amigos y se sentaron en una zona verde a almorzar, estuvieron charlando y riéndose por un buen rato.

- por cierto amu, ya decidiste que hacer con tu situación – pregunto el peli largo

- umm – dijo asintiendo – ayer le dije a ikuto que me cambiaria de apartamento – conto

- mmm – musitaron quedando todos en silencio

- si quieres puedes vivir con nosotras – dijo rima al cabo de un momento rompiendo el silencio

- te lo agradezco rima, pero soy consciente de que seré solo una molestia, además prefiero tener lo mío, luchar por lo mío – decía le peli rosa con una mirada distante.

- si es lo que quieres, respetaremos tu decisión – concordaron todos

Después del almuerzo yaya y rima tenían clases en la tarde, amu y nagi no, así que nagi decidió acompañar a la peli rosa a buscar apartamentos cerca de la universidad pero no encontró nada que se acomodara a su presupuesto, se despidió de su amigo y regreso a casa.

- ikuto aun no ha vuelto –dijo para sí en la entrada al notar la oscuridad del apartamento.

- me llamaste – dijo el peli azul provocando que la chica pegara un pequeño brinco girando hacia donde provenía la voz

- me asustaste – dijo la chica entrando al apartamento con el joven detrás de ella.

- no era mi intensión – dijo indiferente – que tal tu primer día de clases – pregunto un poco curioso

- pues estuvo bien, ya que estaban mis amigos de kyoto, jamás pensé encontrarlos en mi misma U – contaba alegre la chica.

- bien por ti… - dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- etto… y que tal tu día- pregunto la chica avergonzada, ya que sentía como si fueran recién casados preguntándose que hicieron en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

- lo mismo de siempre… fotos y mas fotos… AH! Se me olvidaba comentarte mañana viajo a una sesión fotográfica a hokaido con kukai, así que no estaré por unos días – conto abriendo la puerta.

- cuando regresas – pregunto la chica curiosa, ni ella misma entendía el porqué de sus reacciones.

- el viernes en la noche – dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladina, cosa que la chica no noto, el sabia que ninguna chica podía resistirse a sus encantos y amu no sería la excepción. – Que descanses – dijo adentrándose a su cuarto.

- tú también – dijo la chica en un susurro pero que el chico no escucho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El peli azul viajo con su amigo kukai a hokaido, a la dichosa sesión de fotos, ya era miércoles y los dos jóvenes estaban aburridos.

- oye ikuto, deberíamos salir esta noche – dijo el oji verde

- no tengo ánimos – contesto

- tienes fiebre… el playboy ikuto está enfermo – dijo divertido su amigo.

- no molestes – decía fastidiado

- vamos… te prometo que será divertido… hay una prima que quiero presentarte… es de kyoto, pero vive en tokyo, solo que ha estado haciendo un pequeño trabajo aquí, y me llamo ayer diciéndome que saliéramos ya que estaba aquí, además ella regresa a tokyo en 20 dias, y podrás seguir viéndola – decía insistente el oji verde

- quieres involucrarme con tu prima, aun sabiendo que soy un playboy – dijo el peli azul

- se que hikari te cambiara – dijo retándolo

- ummm – musito – está bien iré – dijo aceptando el reto – veremos que es capaz de hacer tu prima – dijo con una sonrisa ladina

- te aseguro que cuando la veas caerás a sus pies – dijo el oji verde seguro

La noche llego y con ellos dos apuestos jóvenes listos para reunirse con la prima de kukai. Cuando llegaron a la disco, se acercaron a un grupo de chicos donde una joven destacaba entre los demás, era muy hermosa, de cabello negro largo hasta su cintura ojos color verdes, un cuerpo envidiables y por sobre todo denotaba un carisma, aun sin conocerla el peli azul sentía una calidez cerca a ella.

- hikari – dijo kukai llamando a la peli negra

- kukai – dijo abrazando a su primo

- mira te presento a mi amigo tsukiyomi ikuto – dijo presentándolos

- mucho gusto soy yagami hikari – dijo la chica perdiéndose en los ojos del chico de mirada zafiro – un placer conocerte personalmente – comento.

- lo mismo digo – dijo el chico observando a la hermosa chica que tenía en frente. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron observando, mientras el de mirada verde sonreía al notar como ikuto y hikari se entendían con solo una mirada.

* * *

cha chan... que tal les parecio este capi... espero que les haya gustado

¿ahora que pasara?¿ikuto se enamorara de hikari?¿que es ese pasado de amu, que no quiere que nadie lo sepa?

poco a poco se iran abriendo los misterios que envuelven la vida de cada uno de nuestros personajes.

agradezco de ante mano sus reviews

**juLyanna** - me alegra que te guste mi fic... a mi tambien me intriga de donde utau conoce a amu (creeme aun no lo he escrito)

**nagarAboshi4739 - **aca el sgte capitulo... ojala hubiera una revista en la que solo apareciera ikuto... jjeje... soñar no cuesta nada

**mayu17** - aca esta el sgte capi... espero te guste

**Kinen - me alegra que te guste mi fic... aca esta el siguiente capi**

**Izumi Miyu O.O - me alegra que te guste... tok esperar un poco mas para que el pasado de amu salga a la luz... concuerdo con que si amu cambiara su imagen ikuto caeria a sus pies**

**bien chicos agradezco por sus reviews y por sus alertas de historia y autor **

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta humilde historia

los personajes le pertenecen a peach pit

* * *

**HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**III**

* * *

La peli rosa había buscado por toda la semana un apartamento que se ajustara a su presupuesto, solo encontró uno pero era muy alejado de la universidad y estaba en mal estado, así que no lo tomo, los otros apartamentos que vio eran un poco costosos, algo que un trabajo de medio tiempo podría ayudar a pagar, pero la cuestión era que la chica no contaba con mucho tiempo. Además, si no cumplía con el contrato tendría que pagar por las clausulas de incumplimiento y ahí se iría su paga del trabajo, así que no le quedo de otra que seguir en el apartamento compartido con ikuto.

- ya es viernes y que semanita tan pesada – dijo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala – ikuto llega esta noche, será mejor que prepare algo, me imagino que llegara con hambre – dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

La peli rosa preparo la cena para los dos, como no quería comer sola decidió esperarlo y para matar el tiempo vio un rato tv, hasta que se aburrió, así que decidió leer un libro.

- no deberías irte a descansar – dijo una voz que la peli rosa conocía muy bien – mírate hay cabeceando, además que haces levantada a esta hora – sermoneaba el peli azul

- ¿ikuto? – fue lo único que dijo la chica volteando a verlo

- no, soy un holograma… obvio que soy yo – dijo divertido dirigiéndose a su cuarto

- tienes hambre – pregunto

- tienes algo para mí – pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

- bueno… te estaba esperando… para cenar… juntos – dijo nerviosa la chica.

- en serio… acaso me extrañaste – dijo acercándose sigilosamente a la chica

- etto… bueno… me sentí… un poco… pero solo un poco… sola – susurro la chica

-mmm – musito con una sonrisa ladina el peli azul – ok, cenemos juntos – dijo alejándose – iré a dejar mi equipaje y ya regreso.

Mientras el chico llevaba su equipaje la peli rosa sirvió la cena, luego se sentaron a la mesa pero ninguno decía nada, hasta que la peli rosa decidió romper el silencio.

- y que tal tu viaje – pregunto curiosa

- normal – dijo sin mirar a la chica

- mmm – musito la chica - ¿y kukai como esta? – pregunto sin notar que supuestamente no lo conocía

- tanto interés tienes en el – pregunto un poco molesto

- no… no es eso – se disculpaba – aunque no lo conozca quería saber cómo estaba – dijo nerviosa

- pues bien – contesto fríamente

- y… ¿qué hicieron? – pregunto curiosa

- nada, solo estuvimos en la sesión de fotos… AH! Y salimos con una prima que kukai me presento – comento mirando a la peli rosa esperando su reacción.

- mmm ya veo – dijo la chica sintiendo una opresión en su pecho – y ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto curiosa.

- yagami hikari – al escuchar ese nombre la peli rosa dejo caer el tenedor que sostenía en su mano. – Sucede algo – pregunto al notar a la chica sorprendida

- ¿eh?...no – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – creo que estoy cansada, mejor me voy a la cama… que descanses – dijo levantándose y dirigirse rápidamente a su habitación.

- ¿Qué le sucederá? – Se preguntaba el peli azul – esa chica es muy rara – dijo terminando de cenar y luego dirigirse a descansar.

Mientras tanto la peli rosa se encontraba en su habitación debatiendo consigo misma

- ¿yagami hikari? – Se preguntaba – ikuto conoció a hikari – decía nerviosa – así que hikari está en hokaido… que habrá pasado entre ellos – se preguntaba la chica mientras se acomodaba en su cama – estoy muy cansada – bostezo y cayó en brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente el peli azul salió temprano al estudio mientras la peli rosa dormía abrazada a su almohada plácidamente, hasta que el timbre de su celular la despertó.

- Mochi mochi – contesto aun adormilada

- ¿aun duermes? – pregunto una voz grave y sexy

- ¿eh? ¿Quién eres? y Acaso ¿qué hora es? – pregunto la chica

- soy ikuto – la chica se levanto de un salto – y son las 11 a.m – contesto

- claro que no estaba dormida – dijo la chica apenada – solo… estaba bromeando – dijo causando risas en el chico

- como digas – dijo aun entre risas – necesito un favor, se me quedaron unos papeles sobre la mesa del comedor, tráemelos al estudio – dijo el chico para luego darle instrucciones como llegar.

- ok – dijo afirmando - ¿espera? ¿Dijiste estudio? – Pregunto pero ya habían colgado – Dios… que hare, si no voy ikuto se enojara y si voy… no se que pueda pasar – meditaba la chica.

- y termine acá – suspiro al frente del estudio, espero que esto me sirva y no me reconozcan – dijo colocándose la capucha de su chaqueta y sus gafas – bien aquí voy – dijo para luego entrar, trataba de no chocar con nadie pero…

- auch – dijo la chica chocando con alguien, haciendo que sus gafas y capucha se le cayeran.

- lo siento – dijo la voz de un chico

- o por Dios… ikuto me va a matar – dijo agachándose para recoger algunos papeles que salieron del sobre sin ponerle atención a la persona con la que había chocado

- ¿ikuto? – Pregunto el chico – conoces a ikuto – pregunto de nuevo.

- así es – dijo la chica levantándose después de recoger los papeles y mirando al joven – "_kukai" _– pensó la chica colocándose rápidamente sus gafas y capota

- oye nos conocemos – pregunto el oji verde tratando de ver bien el rostro de la chica

- mejor me voy – salió corriendo – aquí es – dijo agitada al frente de una puerta, abriéndola muy despacio, al ver en su interior vio muchas cámaras, reflectores y en medio de todo eso vio a ikuto.

_FLASH BACK_

_- así es amu- chan – decía un fotógrafo – eres sencillamente encantadora _

_- gracias yuu – decía la chica con una cálida sonrisa._

_- muy bien así… así…- decían escuchándose el flash de la cámara. – hemos terminado._

_- arigatou gosaimasu – dijo la peli rosa al personal_

_- con solo 15 años… ya eres una gran modelo… muchas revistas juveniles quieren que poses para su cámara – decía la manager – además una línea de ropa quiere que modeles sus prendas – continuaba – si sigues así, llegaras muy lejos._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

La chica recordaba cómo era cuando ella era modelo, los flashes y cámaras que rodeaban a ikuto le traían muchos recuerdos nostálgicos, recuerdos que con el tiempo se volvieron dolorosos para ella, amaba el modelaje, pero solo le habían traído desgracias a su vida. La chica no soporto estar más ahí así que simplemente decidió esperar a ikuto afuera en el pasillo.

- aquí estabas – dijo el peli azul saliendo de la sesión – note cuando entraste pero luego saliste un poco pálida – comento - ¿estás bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado

- si… es solo… que tantas cámaras y flashes me marearon – mintió la chica

- mmm – musito observando la tristeza en los ojos de la chica, pero no pregunto mas – trajiste los papeles que te pedí – pregunto

- hai! – dijo pasándole un sobre

- gracias… me salvaste del regaño de mi manager – dijo agradecido el peli azul

- ikuto – llamo el oji verde

- hola kukai – saludo a su amigo

- acabo de hablar con hikari… dijo que desea que llegue rápido el día de verte – palabras que le dolieron a la chica quien estaba cabizbaja – dijo que te estuvo llamando pero no le contestaste – continuo

- mmm… estaba en una sesión… por eso no conteste… más tarde la llamare – dijo el peli azul notando a la peli rosa muy callada.

- bien… yo me voy – dijo la peli rosa

- espera – dijo el peli azul deteniéndola del brazo, aunque no entendía bien del porque actuaba así.

-¿eh? – volteo a ver sorprendida

- hoy me toca a mí la comida… así que espérame y vamos a almorzar – dijo excusándose.

- estaré bien… comeré algo en el camino – dijo ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa.

- ikuto – dijo una señora de unos 30 años de ojos azules – te he estado buscando, anda tienes que regresar ya al estudio – dijo regañándolo notando a la peli rosa. – Quien es ella – dijo acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa, quitándole la capucha de su cabeza y ajustando la ropa de la chica por la parte de atrás, resaltando la cintura y caderas de la chica.

- "_me ha descubierto" _– pensó la chica pálida

- déjala en paz – pidió el peli azul, mientras que el oji verde observaba fijamente a la peli rosa.

- pero porque – dijo haciendo un puchero – esta chica es un diamante en bruto, con buena ropa y maquillaje, sería una belleza - dijo intentando quitarle las gafas pero fue jalada por alguien.

- ella no va a ser uno de tus experimentos – dijo el peli azul atrayendo a la peli rosa a su lado. – Ella está bien tal y como esta – dijo colocándose al frente de la peli rosa dándole la espalda, con las manos de la chica sobre su espalda recostando su frente sobre ellas y mirando al suelo.

-ikuto – musito la chica con sus mejillas carmesí aspirando el aroma tan varonil del chico

- mooo ikuto… eres malo – dijo la señora haciendo pucheros parecía una niña pequeña – no importa te espero adentro no tardes – dijo retomando la compostura y guiñándole el ojo a la peli rosa.

- amu… estas bien – dijo girándose tomando a la chica de los hombros.

- así que te llamas amu – dijo el oji verde quien hasta el momento había observado todo.

- etto… - estaba petrificada ahora si kukai la había descubierto.

- así es – contesto ikuto por ella.

- ya veo… bueno los dejo – dijo alejándose cosa que dejo desconcertada a la peli rosa.

-"_pensé que me había descubierto" – _pensó la peli rosa.

- amu ¿me vas a esperar? – pregunto el peli azul cuando sonó el celular de la peli rosa.

- mochi mochi – contesto

- amu chi ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto yaya

- ah… estoy… - musitaba la chica

- bueno eso no importa, será que nos podemos ver – pregunto la castaña

- claro – afirmo, después de eso cuadraron donde se verían – ya nos vemos – dijo despidiéndose y colgar

- veo que te salieron planes – comento el peli azul – suerte – dijo entrando al estudio indiferente.

- es… pera – dijo tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano pero el chico ya había cerrado la puerta.

La peli rosa salió a encontrarse a un café cerca de donde se encontraba, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales.

- por cierto amu- chi – dijo la castaña

- dime – contesto

- como sabes rima cumple en 15 días, así que nagi y yo tenemos planeado hacer una fiesta en la playa… sabes bien que estas más que invitada – comentaba la chica – y podrías llevar a ikuto – dijo pícaramente haciendo que la peli rosa se sonrojara

- pero que dices – dijo molesta la peli rosa

- no lo niegues ¿te gusta? ¿Verdad? – pregunto la castaña un poco divertida.

- no… lo sé… a veces es hostil conmigo… otras veces… es amable… no se qué pasa por su cabeza - decía la peli rosa – me gusta cuando es amable conmigo y me duele el pecho cuando no lo es – comentaba cabizbaja – además… creo que está saliendo con… hikari – soltó en medio de un suspiro.

- ¿hikari?... hablas de ¿yagami hikari? – pregunto sorprendida la castaña

- así es – musito tristemente. – Además creo que no me gusta como hombre, mi gustar es más bien… como si me sintiera identificada por el modelaje – comento mirando a la nada.

- te equivocas amu… no es que te sientas identificada… te gusta porque él tiene tu complemento… tu amabas el modelaje y aun lo haces… y creo que también te estás enamorando de él, porque tienen los mismos gustos y por sobre todo por como él es contigo… pero no lo quieres aceptar, solo te estás agobiando… - comentaba seria la castaña.

- no lo sé… yaya… en cierto modo creo que tienes razón… pero es imposible que este enamorada de ikuto y aunque lo estuviera el jamás me miraría… el tiene a hikari – dijo triste la oji ambar.

- amu… regresa al modelaje… ya te has castigado por mucho tiempo… creo que te lo mereces – dijo la castaña tratando de animar a su amiga.

- imposible yaya… yo… se lo prometí – dijo la peli rosa dejando rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- amu – musito abrazando a su amiga.

- estaré bien- dijo secándose las lagrimas – gracias.

Las peli rosa y la castaña se despidieron no sin antes hacerle prometer a la peli rosa que haría hasta lo imposible de llevar a ikuto, cosa que la oji ambar no pudo persuadir. La peli rosa regreso a casa notando que ikuto no había llegado, y tampoco era que estuviera de ánimos para verle, así que simplemente se encerró en su habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días pasaron y ya solo quedaba tres días para la fiesta en la playa, aunque la peli rosa tuvo muchas oportunidades, de su boca no salía nada para invitarle, cada vez que se acercaba a ikuto su corazón se aceleraba y su mente se bloqueaba, no había duda, pensaba la chica, se estaba enamorando de ikuto, así que en lugar de afrontarlo empezó a ignorar a ikuto, haciendo un muro entre ellos, cosa que el peli azul noto.

- ahora ¿Qué le sucederá? – susurro el chico pensando en la oji ambar, después de terminar una sesión de fotos.

- dijiste algo – pregunto el oji verde

- no es nada – contesto tratando de evadir a su amigo.

- ikuto, he querido preguntarte algo desde hace algunos días – dijo

- y que será – dijo mirando hacia el cielo

- esa chica… amu… ¿de dónde es? – pregunto

- creo que dijo que era de kyoto… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto curioso

- es que creo que la conozco de algún lado… pero ahora creo que sé de donde la conozco – comento tomando la atención del peli azul.

- estas igual que utau… ella dijo lo mismo cuando la conoció – comento volviendo a mirar al cielo.

- no lo digo porque si… mira esto – dijo sacando una revista y abriéndola mostrándole una foto.

- ¿qué es? – Dijo tomando la revista – amigo eres un salta cunas – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – es apenas una chiquilla

- no seas tonto… no te muestro la foto de esta chica porque me guste… ¿acaso no la reconoces? – pregunto lo ultimo mirando al peli azul.

- me suena… pero no la recuerdo – dijo el peli azul

- amu – dijo el oji verde – no te parece que es ella

- ¿eh? – dijo mirando a su amigo ante el comentario que hizo – se parece un poco – dijo mirando de nuevo la revista – pero solo en su cabello – dijo cerrando la revista y pasándosela a kukai sin ningún interés – por supuesto que esa chica no es amu – dijo de nuevo mirando el cielo.

- puedes creer eso… pero aun no termino… esta chica y tu inquilina… se llaman de igual forma… amu – soltó

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto sorprendido el peli azul centrando su atención en el oji verde, quien miraba a la nada.

- hace años – empezó a contar – cuando recién empecé en esto del modelaje, yo hice una sesión de fotos con amu, ella tenía una sonrisa tan cálida que parecía como si fuera el mismo sol, era amigable y sincera, así que me empecé a hablar mucho con ella, nos volvimos buenos amigos, ella ya llevaba un tiempo en el modelaje, así que ella era mi sempai – contaba y el peli azul lo escuchaba atento – no te voy a negar que me enamore de ella, pero justo cuando había tomado la decisión de confesármele, ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien más, y ese alguien era mi primo… yagami shotarou – dijo el nombre de su primo en un suspiro – el hermano de hikari – dijo mirando al peli azul.

- ¿de hikari? – pregunto curioso y sorprendido el peli azul

- así es – dijo volviendo a mirar a la nada – amu y shoutaro se llevaban tan bien, se les notaba que se amaban, cuando los veía juntos, solo pensaba, son el uno para el otro. – dijo con una expresión triste

- ¿y cómo se conocieron? – pregunto aun mas intrigado de que la amu que conoce y la del pasado de kukai podrían ser la misma persona.

- pues hikari y amu – continuo – se conocieron cuando empezaron su carrera de modelaje y se hicieron grandes amigas, me imagino que hikari le presento a shotarou y ahí empezó su historia de amor con mi primo – contaba nostálgico el oji verde.

- ¿y tu primo que hacía en ese entonces? – pregunto ya metido en la historia que el oji verde le contaba.

- estaba en una banda, que por ese entonces era muy famosa en kyoto, el era el guitarrista – conto – pero las cosas terminaron mal entre amu y la familia de shotarou, hikari termino odiando a amu y desde ese entonces perdí contacto con ella, hasta ahora que la he vuelto a ver, por eso estoy seguro que tu inquilina y amu son la misma persona – finalizo el oji verde.

- ¡espera! No crees que te adelantaste a los hechos, en primera porque hikari odia amu ¿Qué paso entre amu y tu primo? y ¿Por qué crees que mi inquilina y la modelo que conociste son la misma persona? Aunque se llamen igual y tengan el mismo color de cabello, eso no lo prueba – decía confuso, simplemente no creía que amu fue modelo.

- simplemente lo sé, solo mirarla todo en ella me dice que es la amu que yo conocí – termino.

- y ¿Qué paso con amu y tu primo? – pregunto el de mirada zafiro.

- shotarou… el… murió… en un accidente – susurro tristemente

El peli azul estaba sorprendido por la historia que su amigo le había contado, pero aun no le cuadraba que la amu que él conoce fuera la misma que kukai conoció, aunque ahora todo cuadraba como, porque la peli rosa había estado triste el día que fue al estudio, tal vez recordó cuando ella era modelo, y también porque reacciono tan extraña cuando nombro a hikari y aun mas porque desapareció cuando supo que kukai iba a ir a aquel restaurante, todo encajaba a la perfección, pero lo que no le cuadraba era porque hikari odiaba a amu, ¿acaso, había algo más a fondo?. Muchos pensamientos divagaron por su mente, no sabía si preguntarle a amu, sobre la verdad de aquella historia o seguir como si nada, además había la duda de porque amu dejo el modelaje.

El peli azul se despidió de su amigo para regresar a casa, la verdad no sabía cómo actuaria al ver a amu, tal vez ella solo quería olvidar la pérdida de su amado.

- hola ikuto – dijo una rubia que se encontraba en la sala.

- que haces aquí, utau – pregunto molesto

- moo… ikuto porque eres tan malo conmigo – hacia pucheros – además estoy esperando que amu salga, la invite a salir esta noche – dijo guiñándole el ojo - ¿quieres venir? – pregunto pícaramente.

- no gracias – contesto el peli azul. – además estamos a mitad de semana.

- estoy lista – dijo la peli rosa saliendo de su habitación, la peli rosa llevaba puesto un vestido gris que a rubia le había regalado ajustado al cuerpo y con un escote en V que dejaba ver el bien formado busto de la chica, además traía suelto el cabello (en mi perfil esta el link del vestido y como iría vestida para que lo vean).

- woauu… amu que hermosa te ves – dijo la rubia rodeando a la peli rosa. – Cierto ikuto – pregunto a su hermano guiñándole el ojo.

- ummm – musito en forma de afirmación colocando a la peli rosa roja como un tomate – te ves hermosa – dijo el peli azul un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

- ari… gatou – dijo avergonzada.

- por cierto ikuto, no hagas planes para este fin de semana – dijo la rubia

- ¿por qué? – pregunto curioso

- anda dile amu – dijo dándole un empujoncito a la chica haciendo que tropezara y abrazara al chico.

- etto – dijo despegándose lo más rápido posible del peli azul, estaba tan avergonzada que no articulaba palabra alguna – bueno… mi… amiga rima… cumple años… y van a celebrárselos… en la playa – titubeaba aun nerviosa, su corazón estaba tan acelerado y su rostro tan rojo que no sabía cómo actuar.

- mmm – dijo con una sonrisa ladina, le encantaba ver a la peli rosa nerviosa como ahora – iré – dijo.

- ¿en serio? – dijo alegre la chica alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada zafiro clavada en ella. Los dos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato.

- bueno tortolitos… ya es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo la rubia tomando a la peli rosa por los hombros y empujarla hacia la salida. El peli azul solo observaba como su amu era arrastrada por su hermana con una gotica anime, esperen un momento, dije "su amu", así es, el chico ya había empezado a tomar interés por la peli rosa. Después de eso fue a su cuarto recostándose en su cama, recordando la historia que kukai le había contado, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía amu, y otros tantos pensamientos.

::::::::::::::::::::::

La peli rosa y la rubia llegaron a una discoteca, todos los chicos las miraban, eran el centro de atención.

- dime amu – dijo la rubia - ¿te gusta mi hermano? – pregunto

-cof cof – comenzó a toser por haberse atorando con la bebida que tenía en sus manos – porque lo preguntas – dijo sonrojada

- no lo sé… tal vez por lo sonrojada que estabas o… por la miradita que sostuvieron un buen rato – dijo pícaramente

- bueno… creo que si me gusta – dijo avergonzada.

- ¿en serio? – Dijo feliz la rubia – si quieres te puedo ayudar

- no te preocupes, lo hare a mi manera – dijo la chica con una sonrisa rechazando la oferta de la rubia

- mmm… como quieras – dijo haciendo pucheros.

- disculpa ¿quieres bailar? – se acerco un joven guapo pidiéndole a utau

- claro – dijo aceptando la chica.

La rubia no hacia mas sino bailar y bailar casi no se sentaba, dejando a la peli rosa sola.

- princesa ¿desea bailar? – dijo un joven también guapo

- no gracias – rechazo la peli rosa

- anda, solo una canción – dijo sentándose al lado de la chica

- ya le dije que no – dijo la peli rosa alejándose.

- ya la escucho – dijo un joven – no quiere, además ella viene conmigo – dijo el oji verde

-"_kukai" _– pensó la chica sorprendida y a la vez desilusionada

- como quieras – dijo el joven alejándose de la chica

- estas bien – dijo el oji verde sentándose al lado de la peli rosa – amu – cuando escucho su nombre se sorprendió.

- ummm – musito afirmando.

- vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí – dijo el oji verde

- utau me invito y por eso vine – contesto

- no me refiero a este lugar… me refiero a tokyo – dijo volteando a mirarla.

- etto… yo… - titubeaba, no podía ver al oji verde, muy en el fondo sabía que kukai ya la había reconocido, no tenia escapatoria – lo siento – susurro

- porque te disculpas… por haberte desaparecido sin decir nada o… por la muerte de mi primo – dijo, comentario que sorprendió aun mas a la chica, en sus palabras había dolor y odio.

- yo… no sé qué decir – susurro de nuevo

- se que no fue tu culpa… pero si me dolió saber que no confiabas en mi – dijo el oji verde en sus palabras habia dolor. Y la chica entendió que él no la odiaba.

- kukai… yo… yo… - titubeaba mirando al oji verde – lo siento – dijo la peli rosa dejando rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas

- no te preocupes – dijo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y acercarla hacia el – puedes confiar en mí – la abrazo – y en utau – esto último la sorprendió.

- ¿utau? – pregunto deshaciendo el abrazo

- así es – dijo la rubia quien hasta el momento había estado observando la escena – kukai me lo conto todo – dijo mirándola gentilmente – perdóname por traerte aquí, pero este chico me lo pidió – dijo señalando a kukai – le dije que no era el mejor lugar para hablar de estas cosas.

- eso es único de kukai - rio la peli rosa

- tenía que evitar que ikuto quisiera seguirlas – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿ikuto? – pregunto la peli rosa

- así es amu – comento la rubia – hoy kukai le conto sobre ti a ikuto – finalizo la rubia.

- pero él no cree que tu y la amu que yo conocí son la misma persona – comento el oji verde

- creo que deberías aclarárselo – aconsejo la rubia

- no lo sé… - dijo tristemente. – ustedes no lo entienden… no se trata solo de mi pasado… Yo… hice una… promesa… y aunque se lo dijera… sé que no entenderían el porqué de mis decisiones – dijo la peli rosa dejando intranquilos a sus amigos.

* * *

hola espero les halla gustado

¿de que se tratara esa promesa? ¿que hara ikuto?

**july** - aca el tercer capitulo espero te haya gustado... y si... amu fue famosa

**amu824 - me alegra que te guste mi fic... espero tambien escribir mas historias que te gusten... aca el sgte capi...tratare de no seguir tardando**

**mayu17-** espero halla acabado tu intriga con respecto al pasado de amu... pero aun falta cabos sueltos por atar

**kinen- **me alegro que te guste mi fic... creo que ya acabaron tus intrigas con respecto al pasado de amu...

**izumi miyu O.O - **jejje aun no se sabe si ikuto queda con hikari o amu... aun falta... yo espero que no... que bien que te guste mi fic... espero te halla gustado este capi... y tus teorias estaban bien... pero aun falta saber por que lo dejo... aun hay muchas cosas mas a fondo...

agradezco por sus alertas y reviews de ante mano... JA NE!

* * *

**ANUNCIOS**

**primero que todo quiero decirles que continuare actualizando hasta despues de semana santa... o tal vez antes**

**si lo se... soy mala... pero tengo que dejar muchas cosas arregladas antes de irme a vacacionar.**


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos aca les traigo este capi de esta pobre pero humilde historia espero es guste

no me podia ir de vacaciones sin antes despedirme de ustedes... les deseo una feliz semana santa...

los personajes le pertenecen a peach pit

* * *

**HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**IV**

* * *

La peli rosa no hablo mas del tema durante toda la noche que estuvo con kukai y utau, y ellos tampoco se atrevieron a preguntar mas, entendían que cuando la peli rosa estuviera lista para abrirles su corazón, ellos estarían ahí para escucharla. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de la chica, era como confrontaría a ikuto, si aclarárselo inmediatamente o simplemente esperar a que él le pregunte, así ella tendría tiempo para pensar cómo explicarle lo que sucedió y de paso decirle lo que siente por él, así que para cuando el peli azul tomara el primer paso ella ya estaría preparada.

La noche de fiesta, aunque no lo fue para la peli rosa, termino, el oji verde decidió llevar a casa a amu y utau quien se quedaría en la habitación con amu, ya que la chica estaba muy mareada, debido a que toda la noche se la había pasado sentada observando a la bonita pareja que formaban utau y kukai mientras bebía y bebía.

- ¡AMU! – exclamo sosteniendo a la chica que tropezó con un escalón.

- jejeje – sonreía, la chica estaba totalmente roja por tanto alcohol que había consumido – es… hip… toy… hip… bien… utau – contestaba la peli rosa agarrándose de la pared totalmente mareada.

- si ikuto te ve así… me va a regañar – decía entre risas al ver como se tambaleaba de un lado a otro la peli rosa – de seguro diría que estoy corrompiendo a una inocente e ingenia chica – comentaba abriendo la puerta.

- el… hip… no diría… hip… algo así – decía la chica fuerte entrando por la puerta.

- shhiiii! – Chitaba con dedo sobre su boca la rubia – no hables tan fuerte o ikuto se despertara – decía con un tono de voz muy bajo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- shiii! – dijo la peli rosa entre risitas imitando a la rubia. La peli rosa continuo adentrándose a su apartamento casi que a rastras, estaba tan mareada que no podía ni mantenerse en pie, cuando choco con una mesita con su cabeza - ¡ITAI! – alzo la voz la chica sobándose la cabeza, el golpe hizo que una pequeña porcelana que estaba sobre la mesa cayera al piso rompiéndose totalmente.

- AMU - dijo la rubia un poco preocupada por su amiga que tal vez se había hecho daño.

- quien anda ahí – dijo el peli azul prendiendo las luces notando a las dos chicas en el suelo – que hacen ahí – pregunto indiferente.

- ikuto – dijo la rubia – pues veras… - intentaba explicar.

- estamos… bien – dijo la peli rosa poniéndose de pie, pero su equilibrio la engaño y termino tambaleándose pero fue sostenida por unos fuertes brazos.

- amu, ¿estás borracha? – pregunto el chico mirándola fijamente.

- no… lo estoy… hip – dijo para luego tapar su boca con sus manos.

- utau que le hiciste a amu… no ves que es ingenua e inocente – pregunto molesto a su hermana.

- "_sabía que me diría algo así" _– pensó la rubia rodando los ojos – pues lamento intentar divertirme con amu – dijo tratando de evadir a su hermano.

- no estoy diciendo que no se diviertan… pero permitir que una chica como amu… que no conoce nada de ese mundo… termine en este estado – regañaba a su hermana.

- yo… - musito la peli rosa quien se encontraba abrazada por el peli azul con su rostro sobre el amplio pecho de chico – no… me… siento bien – dijo para luego vomitar sobre la camisa del chico.

- amu – dijo ikuto despegándola de él lo más rápido posible, mientras utau traía un balde para que no vomitara sobre el piso de madera. – ¡qué asco! – dijo quitándose su camisa.

- yo… lo… siento – dijo peli rosa recostada a la pared y sentada en el suelo después de haber evacuado todo de su estomago por la boca.

- ¡JAJAJA! – comenzó a reír a carcajadas la rubia. – Deberías haber visto la cara que colocaste cuando amu empezó a vomitar – reía con una mano señalando a su hermano y con la otra sosteniendo su estomago, ya que le dolía de tanto reír. – era una cara que decía que asco y que hago – reía aun más fuerte la rubia, saliéndole lagrimas de tanto reír. –amu eres única – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y mirando a la peli rosa que ya estaba dormida.

- no lo puedo creer primero me vomita y luego se queda dormida en cualquier lado como si fuera un vagabundo – dijo el chico mirando la expresión tan tranquila que tenia la chica mientras dormía. – Yo la llevare a su habitación – dijo tomándola en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa mientras la rubia abría la habitación de la chica.

- voy a limpiar el piso y a traer un vaso con agua para cuando despierte amu – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- shotarou – susurro la chica entre sueños cuando el chico la estaba acomodando en su cama, sorprendiendo al peli azul, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver que una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la peli rosa.

- descansa mi dulce amu – dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente a la chica y luego recorrer con su dedo el rastro de la lagrima sobre su mejilla.

- ¿qué haces? ikuto – pregunto la rubia entrando por la puerta.

- nada importante – dijo alejándose de la peli rosa caminando hacia la salida de su habitación.

- espera – dijo la rubia cuando su hermano pasó por su lado. - te gusta ¿verdad? – pregunto

- no es de tu incumbencia – dijo fríamente

- claro que lo es – dijo la rubia – amu es mi amiga y tu… eres mi hermano… como no me va a importar… yo quiero que ustedes estén juntos – comentaba la chica.

- utau… por favor no te metas en esto… tanto amu como yo… debemos afrontar muchas cosas… ella con su pasado y yo… con mi presente – dijo el peli azul, su voz se escuchaba triste y débil.

- es por lo que kukai te conto ¿verdad? – Pregunto la rubia – ¿es por shotarou?

- acaso sabes sobre eso – pregunto molesto – porque no me lo dijiste – pregunto furioso

- solo las personas involucradas en eso podrían decírtelo – dijo tristemente la rubia – solo hikari, kukai o amu, tenían el derecho a contártelo…. dime una cosa ikuto

- mmm – musito.

- ¿te gusta hikari? – pregunto

- me gusta – contesto sin pensarlo

- ¿y amu? – pregunto

- no… lo sé… creo… que me gusta… también – titubeaba el peli azul

- así que no estás seguro – dijo la rubia – creo que debes poner en orden tus sentimiento, pero si lo que te detiene es el pasado de amu, debes de saber que ella está haciendo lo mejor para superarlo – dijo la chica dando vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de la peli rosa.

- eso… crees – dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia – ella aun tiene a shotarou en su corazón… ella lo ve en sus sueños… no creo que lo esté superando… solo se está aferrando a su pasado – dijo con sus manos empuñadas y su voz ronca.

- sabes algo – dijo la rubia notando las manos empuñadas de su hermano – kukai me dijo… que la familia de shotarou… la culpo por su muerte –dijo tristemente la chica sorprendiendo al peli azul – por eso… creo que tu eres el único que la puedes sacar de la tristeza que vive en su corazón… solo tú lo puedes hacer – dijo para luego entrar a la habitación dejando al peli azul solo en la sala.

La rubia se acostó al lado de su amiga, quedando totalmente dormida, mientras el peli azul trataba de poner en orden sus sentimientos, trataba de entender los actos y decisiones de la peli rosa, pero no llego a nada, solo termino dormido de tanto pensar.

A la mañana siguiente la peli rosa despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y una resequedad en su garganta, se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido ya que noto que la rubia dormía placidamente a su lado.

- en mi vida vuelvo a tomar – decía la peli rosa sosteniendo su cabeza como si se le fuera a caer dirigiéndose a la cocina (eso es lo que siempre decimos… jejeje… yo también lo he dicho después de tanto tomar XD _).

- buenos días – saludo el peli azul quien se encontraba cocinando.

- shiiii… no hables tan duro – dijo la chica tapando sus oídos. – me iré a dar una ducha… tengo mucho calor – dijo para luego entrar a ducharse.

- ok – dijo aguantando las ganas de reír, al notar la cara de la peli rosa.

- hola ikuto – saludo la rubia bostezando - ¿y amu?

- en la ducha – contesto

Al cabo de un rato la peli rosa salió de la ducha y se vistió con su habitual ropa, gafas dejando su cabello suelto, mientras la rubia se duchaba.

- por Dios mi cabeza – rezongaba la chica – quiero una cerveza.

- ¿qué dices? – pregunto sorprendido mirando a la peli rosa – acaso quieres terminar igual o peor que ayer… acaso no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste – dijo divertido pero a la vez molesto.

- acaso no has escuchado… que para el guayabo no hay mejor remedio que una cerveza cuando te levantas (por lo menos a mi me ha funcionado) – comento la chica - ¿y qué fue lo que hice ayer? Mi memoria está bloqueada desde que entre a la casa.

- por Dios… cometes el delito y luego lo olvidas… eres molesta – dijo un poco divertido el peli azul.

- te dije que no hablaras tan fuerte – dijo de nuevo la chica tapándose los oídos.

- eso es tu culpa – dijo entre risas – señorita borrachita – dijo riéndose

- que no soy una borracha – decía inflando sus mofletes y persiguiendo a ikuto

- vamos corre un poco mas… para que botes todo ese alcohol que hay en tu cuerpo – la retaba mientras corría con la chica persiguiéndolo.

- mooo… ikuto… eres malo – decía dándole pequeños golpecitos al pecho del chico mientras el chico reía.

- suenas igual a utau – reía el chico.

- baka – dijo empujando el peli azul haciendo que cayera en el sofá, pero la chica perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre él, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre el espaldar del sofá al lado de los fuertes hombros del chico, con una de sus rodillas en el espacio que dejaba la entre pierna de chico y la otra rodilla al lado de una de sus largas y finas piernas, el rostro de la chica estaba tan cerca del rostro del peli azul, sus miradas estaban fijas el uno en el otro, sus miradas mostraban lo sorprendido que estaban, pero luego la mirada del chico se fue colocando cálida mientras una de sus manos tomaba un mechón de cabello rosa que había sobre el fino hombro de la chica, la peli rosa no entendía porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba, simplemente le gustaba estar así, cerca al peli azul. El chico entre lazo su mano con el sedoso cabello de la chica empezando a atraerla hacia él, la chica podía sentir la respiración de chico sobre su rostro y por instinto empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

- ikuto, ya esta list… - dijo la rubia quien acababa de salir de la ducha secándose su cabellera, provocando que la peli rosa abriera sus ojos y se separara lo más rápido posible del chico –oh! ¿Interrumpí algo? – *O* pregunto con una risilla malvada

- me voy a mi cuarto – dijo la peli rosa pasando por el lado de la rubia totalmente roja como un tomate.

- Woahhh…. Ikuto no pensé que fueras tan rápido – dijo divertida la rubia

- cállate – dijo molesto por haber interrumpido el momento. – Querías algo – pregunto fastidiado.

- AH!... quería preguntarte si ya estaba listo el desayuno… tengo mucha hambre – dijo la rubia

- ya te sirvo – dijo el peli azul.

El día paso, la rubia desayuno y se fue a su casa, por otro lado la peli rosa no quiso comer nada durante ese día aun no se encontraba bien de su estomago, tan solo se la paso en su cuarto durmiendo o eso quería pero la verdad no podía dejar de pensar que ikuto la había intentado besar, por otra parte el peli azul, pensaba sobre el momento en que tuvo cerca a la peli rosa, sencillamente ver el rostro de la chica sonrojado tan cerca del suyo era encantador.

Al día siguiente la rubia llego temprano por la peli rosa, ya que no tenía clases.

-hola ikuto – saludo a su hermano

- hola utau – dijo molesto – últimamente no sales de acá.

- no te preocupes que no vine a molestarte – dijo divertida – vine a llevarme a amu.

- adonde vamos – pregunto la mencionada al escuchar su nombre

- como que a donde… pues de compras… mañana es la fiesta en la playa y me imagino que no tendrás ni un vestido de baño decente para la ocasión – dijo guiñándole el ojo al peli azul

- tonta – susurro el joven

- pero yo estoy bien…no necesito vestido de baño… además no pienso bañarme – dijo la peli rosa

- no aceptare un no por respuesta – dijo acercándose a la peli rosa mirándola insistentemente.

- está bien… iré – dijo entre un suspiro aceptando

- bien – dijo dando un pequeño salto de felicidad – no vamos – dijo llevándose a amu. – Mídete este – dijo pasándole un vestido de baño a la peli rosa, ya en un centro comercial.

- pero… este… no crees que muestra mucho – decía la chica observando el vestido de baño – además te dije que no me pienso bañar

- pues… te lo pondrás y punto – dijo ordenándoselo. – además creo que cuando eras modelo tu enseñabas mucha piel, no veo porque te da pena.

- ok – dijo obedeciéndole, había perdido ante aquel comentario de utau.

Las chicas pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de compras, la peli rosa estaba totalmente cansada era difícil seguirle el paso a utau cuando compraba, era una maniaca de las compras. En ese momento, amu recordó como era cuando ella salía de compras con yaya y rima, era nostálgico pero con utau moviéndose por todos los locales era difícil tener un momento para entristecerse. Después de terminar sus compras cada una decidió ir a sus respectivas casas, tenían que alistarse ya que a eso de las 6 pm saldrían en dirección a la playa.

Así llego la hora de para dirigirse a la playa, según yaya se quedarían todo el fin de semana allí, el punto de encuentro había sido la casa de amu e ikuto, hasta el momento cuando la peli rosa veía a ikuto se sonrojaba y trataba de evitarlo, se ponía tan nerviosa que sus acciones eran torpes, cosa que noto el peli azul causándole gracia.

- mooo… amu… eres lenta – peleaba mientras hacía pucheros.

- estoy lista – dijo la chica después de haberse colocado una de las prendas que habían comprado en la mañana, la chica llevaba un short blanco ajustado al cuerpo y una blusa rosa de tirantes con un escote en V y un top negro de bajo, unos tenis rosa, con su habitual coleta y gafas.

- mmm… te ves bien… pero tu peinado no me gusta – dijo soltándole el cabello – listo así esta mejor – dijo terminando el peinado, tenía el cabello suelto peinado a medio lado con unas hebillas en forma de X adornándolo.

- arigatou utau… y estas hebillas – dijo mirándose en un espejo

- son tuyas… las compre ayer y creí que se verían bien en ti… y no me equivoque – dijo con una sonrisa

- arigatou – dijo tímidamente

- anda vamos que ikuto y kukai, nos esperan abajo en el coche – dijo jalando a la peli rosa.

La playa quedaba a una hora fuera de la cuidad, durante el recorrido el peli azul y kukai hablaban sobre sus próximos trabajos mientras las chicas solo hablaban de moda.

- hemos llegado – dijo la rubia estirándose al bajar de auto

- amu-chi… por aquí – gritaba la castaña a su amiga

- yaya… - salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga - ¿y los demás? – pregunto al notar que no había nadie mas

- en la cabaña – dijo la castaña divertida

- ¿cabaña? – pregunto curiosa.

- sí, alquilamos una cabaña. – contesto la castaña.

- sucede algo… amu – pregunto el peli azul acercándose a las dos chicas.

- ¿eh? – volteo a ver al de mirada zafiro.

- mucho gusto… soy yuuki yaya… amiga de la infancia de amu-chi – dijo la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia.

- soy tsukiyomi ikuto, y ellos son hoshina utau mi hermana y souma kukai mi amigo – dijo presentando a los demás.

- mucho gusto – dijo la rubia.

- hola – dijo kukai con una sonrisa y alzando la mano, fingiendo no conocerla pero no fue la mejor manera ya que recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de la rubia.

- mucho gusto – dijo de nuevo la castaña. – Síganme, los llevare hasta la cabaña – dijo empezando a dirigirse a la cabaña. – amu que hace kukai aquí – susurro en el oído a su amiga.

- es una larga historia – dijo en un suspiro.

- amu – dijo rima al ver a su amiga entrar – que bien que estés aquí – dijo abrazándola

- rima… feliz cumpleaños – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – toma – dijo entregándole un obsequio – espero te guste.

- arigatou – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- disculpa la intromisión – dijo el peli azul – no hemos traído nada, para regalarte.

- ah no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa – pero… podrías… regalarme tu autógrafo – dijo jugando con sus dedos.

- no hay problema – contesto.

- pero si es… - dijo mirando detrás del peli azul – hoshina utau – corrió cerca a ella – y kukai – lo nombro molesta.

- jejeje… hola – dijo sonriente.

- que hace el aquí… amu – dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo al oji verde, volteando a mirar a su amiga quien le hacía señas detrás de ikuto para que no dijera nada.

- ¿acaso se conocen? – pregunto a rima, aunque en realidad el peli azul entendía muy bien cuál era la relación.

- bueno… etto… nosotros… nos… conocimos… en primaria – explicaba rima.

- vamos ikuto… tu sabes que yo soy de kyoto… al igual que ellas – dijo el oji verde pasado un brazo sobre los hombros del peli azul.

- mmm – musito

- que intentas lograr – le pregunto al oído el oji verde

- nada realmente… solo me pareció interesante… como intentan ocultarme tu vinculo con amu – contesto en un murmullo.

- no lo tomes a mal… solo intenta esperar a que ella decida explicarte – dijo el oji verde, pero él sabía muy bien que amu ya sabía que ikuto conocía la verdad sobre su pasado, pero también sabía que amu no será la que dé el primer paso.

- no voy a esperar… a la primera oportunidad que tenga… se lo preguntare – dijo seguro el peli azul.

- como tú quieras amigo… mucha suerte – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

- bueno… les mostrare sus habitaciones – dijo la castaña.

- yo me quedo con kukai – dijo la rubia agarrándose del brazo del oji verde.

- ¿eh? Utau… tú y kukai… acaso – titubeaba la peli rosa.

- acaso no te habías dado cuenta – dijo sorprendida la rubia. – estamos saliendo

-¿EHHHH? – grito la peli rosa. – desde cuando

- bueno… llevamos una semana – dijo.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – pregunto molesto el peli azul

- hay hermanito, no seas celoso, pensaba decírtelo… solo que han pasado ciertas cosas… no había encontrado el momento – dijo divertida guiñándole el ojo.

-jumm – musito molesto – espero que la cuides, o te las veras conmigo – dijo con una mirada fulminante al oji verde.

- no te preocupes amigo… créeme que la atesorare – dijo serio

- bien… quien se quedara entonces en esta habitación – pregunto la castaña quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

- nosotros – dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta tomando de la mano al oji verde. – Los veremos más tarde o mañana – dijo cerrando la puerta.

- bueno… la otra habitación será de ustedes dos – dijo la castaña entre risas.

- ¿Qué dices yaya? ¿Acaso no hay más habitaciones? – pregunto pálida la peli rosa

- no… solo queda una… y es de ustedes – dijo abriéndoles la puerta – acomódense y nos vemos mañana – dijo la castaña

- es… pera yaya – dijo la peli rosa deteniendo a su amiga – yo me puedo quedar contigo – dijo insistente.

- lo siento amu-chi pero yo me estoy quedando con mi novio – dijo con una sonrisa – y rima y nagi están en otra habitación.

- ¿no… vio? – pregunto

- así es… - dijo con una sonrisa – hay muchas cosas que contar y por lo que veo tu también – dijo guiñándole el ojo – nos vemos mañana – dijo retirándose dejando a la peli rosa con el peli azul, era cierto que Vivian juntos pero no compartían una habitación.

- si te molesta… puedo dormir en el sofá… tan solo dejare mis cosas acá – dijo el peli azul un poco molesto por la actitud de la peli rosa.

- no… te… preocupes… quédate aquí – dijo nerviosa la peli rosa.

Los dos jóvenes se adentraron al interior de la habitación, y al hacerlo notaron que tan solo había una cama matrimonial, la chica se arrepentía de haber rechazado la propuesta del peli azul, pero por otro lado, también quería estar a solas con él. Ya era tarde y estaban muy cansados.

- Creo que dormiré en el suelo – dijo colocando una cobija sobre el piso, cuando sintió que su camisa era levemente jalada

- yo… yo… dormiré en el suelo – dijo nerviosa la chica, no podía pedirle que compartieran la misma cama.

- no hay problema, lo hare yo, duerme tu en la cama – dijo el peli azul

-ummm – musito la chica afirmando, luego de que ambos se acomodaran el peli azul apago la luz, la peli rosa no podía dormir, sentir tan cerca al peli azul, oler el aroma que su cuerpo emanaba, simplemente la atormentaba, además le daba miedo dormir en las cabañas, odiaba recordar su pasado, odiaba que simplemente por su mente pasaran aquellas palabras hirientes de hikari, _"tu lo mataste… te odio amu… ojala nunca le hubieras pedido ir a la playa" _, no podía dejar de pensar, su corazón se oprimía, y no pudo evitar dejar salir las lagrimas, quería liberar su dolor, tal vez no debió haber venido, pensaba.

El peli azul quien hasta el momento tan poco podía dormir, pensando en cómo podía confesarle a la chica que sabía de su pasado, sin hacerla sentir mal, hasta que empezó a escuchar los sollozos de la chica, preocupándose.

- amu… ¿estás bien? – pregunto prendiendo una lámpara, como no obtuvo respuesta decidió acercarse a la chica quien estaba totalmente tapada con una sabana. – amu – intento quitar la sabana pero sintió que la chica hacia fuerza para que no la destapara.

- no… me… mires – sollozo la chica – onegai.

- déjame verte – dijo quitando la sabana que cubría su rostro, viendo unos hermosos ojos ambarinos totalmente llenos de lagrimas, los cuales se escapaban de ellos para recorrer sus mejillas carmesís. El peli azul entendía muy bien porque lloraba lo único que pudo hacer para calmarla fue abrazarla, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, pero no pudo resistir y se aferro al pecho y dejo salir su llanto. El joven se preguntaba si cada noche que la chica estaba en su habitación lloraba tal como lo hacía ahora, de seguro se debía sentir sola, pensaba.

- te sientes mejor – pregunto al notar que la chica no lloraba mas

- ummm – asintió frotando sus ojos, los sentía pesados. - ¿por qué? – pregunto la chica mirando al peli azul tristemente.

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué? – pregunto el peli azul.

- ¿Por qué no me preguntas… porque lloro? – susurro la chica.

- porque no puedo forzarte a decirme algo que no quieres – contesto gentilmente

- yo… yo te lo agradezco – dijo la chica mirando gentilmente al peli azul, se quedaron un rato perdidos en la mirada del otro.

- amu – dijo el peli azul acariciando la mejilla de la peli rosa – tu eres hermosa – susurro, provocando sorpresa en la chica. El peli azul, se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a la chica, ahora no habría nadie que los interrumpiera, solo eran ellos dos en el interior de esa habitación.

* * *

**Hola a todos… espero les alla gustado este capi.**

**Agradezco por sus reviews y alertas de autor…**

**Sui24 – que alegría que te guste mi fic… aca está este capi de despedida por las vacaciones, no es tan largo pero espero te guste.**

**Hikarii – gracias me haces feliz que te guste mi fic… espero que también te guste este capi… en cuanto a las razones de porque dejo el modelaje más adelante se irán aclarando… espera hasta entonces… ja ne **

**Amu824 – aca esta el sgte capi… espero te allá gustado… muchas gracias por tus reviews… espero cumplas con dejarme reviews cada capi o sino no volveré a escribir… jejeje mentiras, pero de verdad me haces muy feliz cuando leo tus msj… gracias por tenerme entre tus autoras favoritas… espero no defraudarte con mis proyectos futuros (tengo muchos jejeje) cuidate ja ne!**

**Izumi miyu O.O – jejeje lamento el mal entendido de los reviews… era como un pequeño chantaje… pero no me funciono TwT… pero de verdad me alegra que me dejes tus reviews… soy feliz cuando veo que mis historias gustan… por otro lado a mi también me gusto cuando ikuto dijo eso de que estaba bien asi como es… por eso adoro a ikuto… ikuto es el mejor… bueno nos vemos en el prox capi ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos aca les traigo este capi de esta humilde historia**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a peach pit**

**Disfrútenlo….**

* * *

**HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**V**

* * *

_- amu – dijo el peli azul acariciando la mejilla de la peli rosa – tu eres hermosa – susurro, provocando sorpresa en la chica. El peli azul, se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a la chica, ahora no habría nadie que los interrumpiera, solo eran ellos dos en el interior de esa habitación._

La chica empezó a cerrar sus ojos, su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se le saldría, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas, sintió como si fuera una eternidad, esperar que los labios del chico se posaran sobre los de ella, pero cuando sintió los cálidos labios del chico sobre los de ella, su corazón adolorido, era sanado lentamente. El beso se fue intensificando, la lengua del chico se adentro en la cavidad bucal de la chica, la chica rodeo el cuello del peli azul con sus brazos apegándolo más a ella, por otra parte el peli azul entre lazo una mano en la cabellera de la chica y con la otra rodeo la pequeña cintura de la peli rosa. Lamentablemente la falta de aire los obligo a romper el beso.

- etto… yo… - titubeaba la chica

- shiii – dijo el peli azul colocando un dedo sobre los labios de la chica – no tienes que decirme nada ahora – dijo el chico gentilmente – será mejor que durmamos – dijo levantándose de la cama.

- duerme… conmigo – dijo tomándolo de la mano – ah!... pero entenderé si no quieres – dijo soltándolo negando con sus manos y totalmente roja.

- como no voy a querer – dijo sexymente acercando su rostro al de la chica.

- no me refiero a ese dormir – dijo la chica avergonzada empujando al peli azul.

- pfff… jajaja – empezó a reír el peli azul – tu cara enojada y sonrojada, son muy tiernas – reía el peli azul, sosteniendo su estomago con ambas manos.

- haz lo que quieras – dijo tomando la cobija tapándose toda.

- no te enojes – susurro en el oído de la chica sobre la sabana – me alegra verte más animada – dijo alzando la cobija acomodándose al lado de la chica abrazándola por la cintura. La peli rosa podía sentir la calidez del pecho del chico sobre su espalda y su brazo sobre su cintura, le daban seguridad, poco a poco la chica fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida, al igual el peli azul.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levanto temprano, sin despertar al peli azul, se vistió y bajo donde sus amigas ya estaban levantadas, inclusive utau.

- buenos días amu chi – saludo la castaña

- buenos días chicas – saludo a todas en la sala

- ¿Qué tal tu noche? – pregunto utau picaramente

- ¿eh?... bien – susurro avergonzada

- yo diría… más que bien – dijo rima divertida notando el sonrojo de la chica.

- por supuesto que no – dijo tratando de ocultar lo sucedido con ikuto, pero su sonrojo la delataba.

Mientras preparaban el desayuno para los cuatro chicos que aun dormían y ellas, bromeaban y reían sobre cosas triviales.

- buenos días – dijo el rubio saludando a las chicas.

- ¿tadase? – contestaron utau y yaya al unisonó

- acaso lo conoces – pregunto sorprendida yaya mirando a la rubia

- utau – neesan ¿eres tú? – pregunto el rubio

- ¿neesan? – pregunto la peli rosa

- tadase… pero si eres tu – dijo la rubia acercándose al chico – si que has crecido… hace años que no te veía – decía sorprendida la rubia observándolo

- hace cinco años… exactamente – dijo con una sonrisa.

- utau – llamo la peli rosa – porque te llama neesan – pregunto curiosa

- pues… no somos hermanos de sangre… nuestras familias son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo… así que compartimos nuestra infancia… como yo soy mayor por unos meses… por eso me llama neesan… - contaba la rubia.

- hace cinco años mi padre fue transferido a otra ciudad… y perdimos contacto… pero yo regrese para estudiar… así que por eso comparto apartamento con nagi – finalizo el chico.

- amu, tu eres la única que no lo conoce ¿verdad? – Dijo la castaña tomando de la mano al rubio – el es hotori tadase… mi novio – lo presento la castaña con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- mucho gusto… soy hinamori amu – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- el placer es mío – contesto con una sonrisa, causando curiosidad en la peli rosa, volteando a ver a la castaña quien le guiña el ojo, ahora entendía que yaya le había contado todo sobre ella.

- amu… préstame tu móvil – dijo la rubia

- ¿eh?... ¿para qué? – dijo buscando en su bolsillo

- como que ¿para que?… aun no tengo tu número de móvil ni tu dirección de email… son para que nos las intercambiemos – contesto la rubia.

- lo he dejado arriba – dándose cuenta que no lo tenía – ya regreso – dijo subiendo las escaleras. La peli rosa subió hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero justo cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, escucho algo que no esperaba.

- hola hikari – escucho la voz del peli azul. – estoy muy bien ¿y tú?... qué bien… ¿y tu trabajo? – mantenía una conversación con la peli negra, la chica no quería seguir escuchando esa conversación, era algo privado, además no era bien visto espiar, pero su cuerpo no se movía, tan solo escuchar el nombre de hikari de los labios de ikuto, le oprimía el pecho. – Si… yo también… te extraño… te quiero – escucho decir al peli azul palabras que la sorprendieron, su corazón le dolía, pero ella sabía desde el principio que ikuto estaba con hikari, y que ella solo era un juego para él, pero era tarde porque sus sentimientos por ikuto eran de amor, estaba total y locamente enamorada de ikuto, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas pero hacia fuerza para no dejarlas salir, un nudo en la garganta se formo quebrantando la voz de la chica.

- amu… ¿Qué haces? – La sorprendió la rubia – ¿por que demoras? – pregunto

- etto… utau… yo – musitaba la chica, palabras que ikuto escucho claramente detrás de la puerta acercándose a abrirla.

- amu… hace cuando estás ahí – pregunto sorprendido pero la chica ni lo voltio a ver, observo que tenía sus manos empuñadas.

- los espero abajo para desayunar… no tarden – dijo la rubia bajando a la primera planta notando que había pasado algo.

- amu – la llamo.

- yo solo vine por mi móvil que se me quedo – dijo entrando a la habitación pasando por el lado del joven, conteniendo sus lagrimas.

- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – pregunto, sabía que la peli rosa había escuchado, todo en su cuerpo la delataba, estaba temblando, imaginaba que hacia gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

- no te preocupes por mi… ni tampoco por lo que paso anoche… - decía con su voz quebrantaba dándole la espalda al chico – se que la quieres… yo solo… soy… alguien de paso… - lagrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos – además… creo que me deje llevar por tu amabilidad… estaba vulnerable… así que… – empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas – no te preocupes… además yo no siento nada por ti – dijo dando vuelta para mostrarle una fingida sonrisa.

- mmm – musito, estaba triste por las últimas palabras de la chica. – Quiero… preguntarte algo – dijo el chico - ¿encontraste ya algún lugar? – pregunto fríamente, pero la verdad era que estaba dolido.

- ¿eh? – musito sorprendida.

- te lo pregunto, ya que tu hace algunos días me dijiste que te mudarías – comento sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- etto… la verdad es que busque pero no encontré algo igual o más económico – dijo la chica entre risas fingidas – pero si ya ofreciste el lugar… creo que puedo mudarme con yaya mientras busco algo para mí – dijo tristemente, sus emociones la empezaban a engañar, necesitaba huir de ahí lo más rápido posible, o estallaría en llanto – creo que me adelantare a desayunar – dijo pasando por el lado, pero fue detenida del brazo.

- yo… no… lo he ofrecido – dijo sosteniendo el brazo de la chica pero sin mirarla – si no tienes un lugar a donde ir… entonces no te vayas – dijo soltándola, la chica se quedo sorprendida ante esas palabras, observo por unos instantes la ancha espalda del chico, y luego salió de allí dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::

- creo que ya termino – dijo el oji verde quien había estado escuchando todo desde la habitación del frente, al escuchar como el peli azul cerraba fuertemente la puerta de su habitación. – amigo… que harás con hikari y amu – decía para sí el oji verde.

En la misma situación se encontraba el peli largo, quien también había escuchado todo, ya que su habitación quedaba al lado de la de ikuto y amu.

Y ni se digan de utau, rima y yaya, habían escuchado parte de la conversación desde las escaleras, pero no escucharon bien ya que no estaban tan cerca y tampoco era que hubieran hablado fuertemente. Tadase solo las miraba con una gotica estilo anime.

- viene amu – dijo utau apurada empujando a yaya, para que bajara rápidamente.

- muévete rima – decía yaya empujándola.

- no me empujes – dijo molesta rima, pero faltándole tres escalones resbalo agarrándose de yaya, quien se agarro de utau.

- ¡KYAAAA! – gritaron las tres al unisonó, siendo atraídas por la gravedad y así terminar todas en el suelo una sobre la otra.

- pfff… ¡JAJAJA! – Empezó a reír a carcajadas la peli rosa al notar a sus amigas tendidas en el suelo – chicas… pero que hacen ahí – reía cogiéndose su estomago de tanto reír mientras bajaba las escaleras para ayudarlas, olvidando por un momento el mal rato que paso - ¡KYAAA! – grito al resbalarse cayendo sobre utau.

- amu… párate… que pesas – decía la rubia.

- por favor… levántense todas que yo tengo el peso de todas encima mío – decía rima jadeando ya que no podía respirar a causa del peso.

Kukai, tadase y nagi las ayudaron entre risas, era muy cómico verlas ahí, parecían escarabajos moviendo sus paticas al aire, tratando de pararse. La mañana paso rápidamente, a causa del acto cómico que paso, estuvieron riendo mientras preparaban el almuerzo, así que la peli rosa no tuvo tiempo si quiera de ponerse triste, todo gracias a sus amigas, aunque ellas no lo habían planeado por lo menos sirvió para animar a la peli rosa sabían muy bien que después del encuentro con ikuto, ella no estaría muy bien.

Por su parte, el peli azul ni siquiera había bajado, aunque escucho las carcajadas de todos, inclusive la de la peli rosa, sabía que si se aparecía ante sus ojos, su semblante cambiaria, mostrándole una expresión de tristeza, y era su culpa, así que simplemente durmió hasta el almuerzo.

- ikuto – llamaron a la puerta – estas ahí – preguntaron

- pasa kukai – dijo despertándose.

- vamos a almorzar – dijo entrando.

- no tengo hambre – mintió, temía encontrarse con amu.

- las chicas fueron de compras – dijo el oji verde, entendiendo muy bien el comportamiento de su amigo – dijeron que iban a hacer una pijamada, además van a comprar lo de la fiesta de mañana – comento.

- vamos a comer y luego salgamos a la playa… tal vez podríamos comprar algunas cervezas para mañana… hay que divertirnos – dijo el oji verde tratando de animar a su amigo.

- está bien – acepto. Y luego bajaron al comedor. - ¿tadase? – Dijo notando al rubio con el peli largo - ¿tú qué haces aquí?

- ikuto-nisan… sabía que estabas aquí… pero pensé que estarías descansando – dijo, pero entendía muy bien la situación entre amu e ikuto.

-mmm – musito - ¿y quién te invito? – pregunto curioso

- es novio de yaya – contesto el peli largo.

- ya veo – susurro.

- vamos amigo – dijo el oji verde pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del peli azul – a comer y luego a divertirnos.

En efecto, después de que almorzaron los chicos salieron a la playa, muchas chicas les pedía a kukai y a ikuto, pero más a ikuto, autógrafos, estuvieron un rato caminando y luego fueron a una tienda para comprar cerveza, pensando que si las chicas iban a tener una pijamada, pues ellos tendrían una noche de chicos.

Las chicas también fueron asediados por varios hombres, muchos de ellos jóvenes, también habían jovencitas, que se acercaban a utau para pedirle su autógrafo, otros le preguntaban a amu que si ella era modelo, pero ella por supuesto negaba, la tarde paso rápidamente, regresando con todos las cosas para la pijamada y la fiesta.

- utau, con quien fue tu primer beso – pregunto rima ya en casa empezando la pijamada

-ummm… déjenme pensarlo – dijo con una mano en su barbilla, simulando que pensaba – fue… con un chico llamado miyano keita… fue en primaria… antes de mi debut como cantante – comento.

- y tu yaya – pregunto rima

- etto… con… tadase – dijo avergonzada.

- entonces eso fue hace poco – dijo la rubia

- tanto tiempo – pregunto rima

- pero es que nunca antes me había sentido atraída por un chico – dijo avergonzada.

- no solo te comportabas como una niña… sino que pensabas como una niña – dijo divertida rima

- tú no digas nada – dijo señalándola – que tu primer beso también fue con nagi – dijo divertida.

- pero… como… te atreves a decir eso… nada mas así – dijo rima con sus mejillas carmesí un tanto molesta.

-¿y tu amu? – pregunto la rubia a la peli rosa, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, rima y yaya solo la miraron con un poco de tristeza.

- shotarou – susurro. Por un momento la habitación se quedo en silencio.

- u… utau… ¿cómo te pidió kukai que salieran? – pregunto la castaña tratando de romper el silencio.

- fue muy tierno – dijo sonrojada la rubia – el me invito a cine… y cuando nos encontramos, el actuaba tan extraño, que en ese momento no me di cuenta que estaba nervioso… luego de que vimos la película… me pidió que fuéramos a un festival que había cerca… cuando llegamos allí… las personas empezaron a rodearnos, para pedirnos autógrafos… después de que pudimos escapar de nuestros fans… el me tomo de la mano, aunque yo me sorprendí, entendí muy bien que intentaba decirme… luego me dijo que me quería y que saliera con el… y yo por supuesto acepte.

- wahhh… que bien… te felicitamos utau – decían emocionadas yaya y rima.

- voy al baño – dijo la peli rosa parándose de su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- que le sucedió – pregunto sorprendida la rubia

- tal vez… - musito yaya con su mirada triste

- recordó a shotarou – termino rima

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? – Se preguntaba la peli rosa mirándose al espejo en el baño – ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ti? shotarou… tu también te me declaraste en un festival– dijo recordando mientras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

_FLASH BACK_

_- hola pequeña amu – dijo un joven de 16 años, cabellos color castaño un poco desordenado, ojos color gris azabache, alto, tez blanca y con una sonrisa cálida. Muy atractivo. (En mi perfil esta una imagen de cómo seria)_

_- mooo… shotarou… te he dicho que no me llames pequeña – dijo la chica inflando sus mofletes._

_- pero para mí lo eres… apenas tienes 15 años – dijo el chico divertido_

_- solo me llevas un año – dijo la chica juguetonamente. - ¿shotarou, a donde vamos? – pregunto la chica al notar que caminaban sin rumbo fijo_

_- ya lo veras… solo espera a ver – dijo el chico con una sonrisas de esas que te roban el aire, logrando sonrojar a la chica._

_- ummm – musito siguiendo al oji gris._

_- aquí es – dijo el chico mirando a la peli rosa._

_- ¡KAWAI! – dijo notando muchas luces, chicas en yukata, y cosas conmemorativas a un festival – es mi primera vez en un festival –dijo la chica emocionada_

_- ¿en serio? – pregunto sorprendido_

_- HAI! – dijo animada_

_- bien… vamos a disfrutarlo – dijo tomando a la chica de la mano. La peli rosa estaba sorprendida por la actitud del oji gris, pero ella sabía que el chico solo la miraba como una hermanita y no como una chica, ella sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna con él._

_Los jóvenes recorrieron todo el festival, al cabo de un rato, el oji gris comenzó a caminar alejándose de la multitud en un lugar muy calmado, la peli rosa no hacía más que seguirlo._

_- oye shotarou… porque nos estamos alejando tanto – pregunto curiosa, viendo la espalda del chico._

_- amu… - dijo dando vuelta para mirar a la peli rosa – quiero que escuches esto – dijo para empezar a cantar._

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú_

_No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz_

_No sabía que existía un mundo así_

_No sabía que podía ser tan feliz_

_La peli rosa escuchaba sorprendida la letra de la canción, aun que no hubiera melodía de fondo, la voz del joven era genial._

_Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción_

_No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón_

_y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo_

_y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro_

_El oji gris la miraba reflejando sus sentimientos en aquella canción._

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_y llegaste tú una bendición_

_aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_La chica tapo su labios con sus manos, estaba sorprendida que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos ambarinos._

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad_

_y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar_

_y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó_

_y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_y llegaste tú una bendición_

_aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_- shotarou – musito la chica, al notar que el chico había terminado de cantar, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus orbes ambarinas._

_- no seas tonta… no te mostré mis sentimientos en esta canción para que lloraras – dijo limpiando la lagrimas de la chica con sus manos cálidamente._

_- pero… es… que… yo… nunca creí… que sintieras lo mismo… que yo – dijo entre sollozos – estoy… tan feliz – dijo con sus ojos cerrados mientras sus lagrimas eran limpiadas._

_- amu – dijo el chico cogiendo la cara de la peli rosa con sus gentiles manos, haciendo que la chica lo mirara – no te miento… de verdad… mi mundo se paro… cuando llegaste tu… te amo… amu – dijo para luego empezar a acercarse al rostro de la chica, quien instintivamente fue cerrando sus ojos, sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y tierno beso, el joven sabia que la chica no tenía experiencia alguna, pero en un pequeño suspiro de la chica, aprovecho para profundizar el beso, al principio la chica se sintió incomoda, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo el placer en aquel beso, luego rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos al igual que el oji gris bajo una de sus manos las cuales sujetaban el rostro de la chica, rodeando su pequeña cintura para apegarla más a él._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

La chica se encontraba llorando en el baño, no podía dejar de pensar en shotarou, sus palabras, sus besos, sus fuertes brazos.

- no puedes continuar así… amu – dijo entre sollozos mirando su rostro en el espejo y limpiando sus lagrimas – el ya no está aquí… tengo que seguir con mi vida adelante – dijo lavando su cara, no quería preocupar a las chicas por cómo se veía su cara. Luego de sentirse tranquila decidió salir del baño, pero no esperaba encontrarse con ikuto afuera.

- tardaste – dijo frio el peli azul.

- lo siento – dijo pasando por el lado del chico. Pero cuando había dado dos pasos, sintió que era jalada de nuevo al interior del baño – ¿qué crees que haces? – pregunto sorprendida, ella estaba recostada en la puerta, ya cerrada, el peli azul estaba apoyado sobre la puerta con sus brazos al costado de los hombros de la chica, con su cara mirando hacia el suelo.

- perdóname – musito el joven – se que… te lastime… pero esa no era mi intención – continuo. – amu… yo – dijo mirándola a los ojos pero no pudo continuar.

- ¡BASTA! – Dijo molesta, no quería escuchar lo que seguía - ¿Quién te crees?... no eres el único chico en mi vida… además te lo deje claro… yo no siento nada por ti… solo me deje llevar por el momento – dijo molesta aunque en su corazón algo se había roto, logrando que el peli azul se creyera que ella no sentía nada por él.

El peli azul no dijo palabra alguna, vio como la peli rosa salía del baño como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sabía que en su corazón solo habitaba shotarou y el no podía hacer nada para sacárselo, lo único que quería el peli azul era que la peli rosa fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con él, no quería verla aferrada a un pasado y a un hombre que ya no está más en el mundo de los vivos.

La peli rosa volvió con sus amigas, actuando tranquila, el resto de la noche la pasaron bien, hicieron karaoke, juegos de mesa, entre otras tantas cosas, terminando agotadas cayendo en brazos de morfeo. El peli azul, actuó de igual manera, aunque en el fondo ya había tomado una decisión, y era seguir con hikari y olvidar a amu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la mañana siguiente amu, yaya y rima, se encontraban haciendo los preparativos de la fiesta en la playa, aunque la castaña y la peli rosa insistieron en que rima no ayudara, ya que era la festejada, ella se rehusó y las ayudo. Por otro lado, la rubia y el oji verde se encontraban hablando sentados en la playa.

- utau… que crees que pasa entre amu e ikuto – pregunto curioso

- no lo sé… pero ojala puedan resolver sus problemas y se den cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro – comento la chica.

- en cierto modo… creo que tengo la culpa… ojala no le hubiera presentado a hikari – dijo el oji verde un poco triste.

- no te culpes… tu no sabías que amu estaba viviendo con ikuto – dijo la rubia tratando de animarlo.

- lo sé… pero independientemente de la decisión que tome ikuto… terminara lastimando a una de las dos… y yo las quiero a ambas – dijo cabizbajo.

- con que las quieres – dijo fingiendo estar molesta – pues deberías quedarte con la que termine sola – dijo inflando sus mofletes girando su mirada en dirección opuesta a la del chico.

- no seas tontica… yo a ellas las quiero… pero a ti… te amo – dijo susurrándole al oído y abrazándola por la espalda – además… si fuera hikari la que quedara sola – dijo terminando el abrazo – como crees que me ligaría a mi prima – dijo entre risas.

- pero… si fuera amu – pregunto la rubia fijando su mirada en las orbes verdes.

- la apoyaría… pero obviamente no te dejaría por estar con ella – dijo serio el chico – además, no soportaría verte llorar por mi culpa – dijo avergonzado el chico, colocando una de sus manos sobre su nuca.

- kukai… ¿tu sentiste algo por amu? – pregunto curiosa, sorprendiendo al chico.

- fue hace tres años y medio… que yo la ame… ahora solo la aprecio como una amiga… no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo el chico nervioso pero a la vez seguro.

- mmm – musito la chica – amu… es una gran chica, así que entiendo que te hallas enamorado de ella – comento la chica mirando en dirección al mar, mientras abrazaba sus piernas – lo que me sorprende, es que no hallas luchado por ella, aunque tu oponente fuera tu primo – comento.

- eso es… porque con solo mirarlos… entendí que ellos se amaban de verdad – dijo mirando hacia el mar, sintiendo sobre él la mirada punzante de la rubia. Luego la rubia giro su mirada hacia el mar, con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, ahora estaba segura que kukai, la amaba.

* * *

Hola chico que tal… ¿les gusto?... espero que si

Lamento la tardanza y de verdad se que me quieren matar, pero mi compu murió y perdí toooda la información, lo que tenia adelantado de los fics y mi ¡!TESIS! (buuuuuahhhh T-T)

Intentare actualizar pronto…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews… agradezco su apoyo para esta historia y las otras.

Intentare no demorarme en actualizar.

Un abrazo a todos

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, se que querrán matarme por no actualizar pronto y me mega disculpo por eso, tratare de hacerlo seguido.

Bueno acá les traigo la conti de esta historia, disfrútenla.

Los personajes le pertenecen a peach pit.

* * *

**HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**VI**

- Oigan, tortolos – dijo la castaña llamando la atención a utau y kukai – ya acabamos los preparativos y todos nos vamos a alistar para ir a la playa ¿vienen? – pregunto.

- Pero acaso no estamos en la playa – pregunto divertida utau.

- A lo que se refiere yaya – intervino el rubio – es que vamos a ir todos a la playa publica – dijo.

-mmmmm….- musito la rubia

- vamos – dijo el oji verde tomando la mano de la rubia – vamos a divertirnos todos, además es el ultimo día aquí, hay que pasarlo en grande – dijo con una sonrisa de esas que matan.

- ok – musito la rubia embobada por aquella sonrisa que le había regalado el chico.

- genial – dijo yaya pegando un pequeño salto.

Al cabo de un rato, los chicos estaban listos en la primera planta esperando a las chicas.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – pregunto un poco molesto el peli azul.

- Noooo! – escucharon gritar a una de las chicas

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado el oji verde mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

- Por favor kukai detenla – dijo la oji ambar al notar al oji verde subiendo las escaleras.

- vamos amu…. Tienes que colocártelo… o cual es la gracia de haberlo comprado – dijo divertida la rubia mostrando el vestido de baño que habían comprado juntas.

- pero… es… que – musitaba la oji ambar un poco avergonzada

- chicas ayúdenme – dijo la rubia a sus otras cómplices.

- NO QUIERO! – grito la peli rosa bajando rápidamente las escaleras y dirigiéndose al living donde se encontraban los demás chicos.

- atrápenla – ordeno la rubia a las otras dos chicas, rodeando a la peli rosa.

- por favor, nagi-kun… tadase-kun…ayúdenme – suplico la chica, quienes observaban divertidos la escena de amu siendo perseguida por las demás, pero termino tropezándose y cayo al suelo.

-Quédate quieta… amu – decía la rubia quien estaba sentada sobre las piernas de la peli rosa, mientras rima y yaya sostenían sus brazos – ya que no quieres colocártelo, te lo colocare a la fuerza – dijo divertida, empezando a desabrochar el short que traía puesto la peli rosa.

- UTAU!... que haces?... todos están mirando – dijo la peli rosa con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

- Ummm – dijo volteando a ver a los chicos, quienes estaban a la expectativa de ver que como terminaría la escena – salgan y cierren bien la puerta – dijo mirándolos acusadoramente.

- HAI! – asintieron nagi, tadase y kukai al notar la mirada penetrante de la rubia.

- utau… - dijo serio el peli azul, quien era el era el único que aun no había salido – no la molestes, si ella no quiere llevar ese vestido de baño, no deberías obligarla – dijo fríamente.

- iku…to – musito la peli rosa

- mooo ikuto, pero estoy segura que amu se vera muy bien con este vestido de baño, tanto que llamara la atención de todos en la playa – dijo haciendo pucheros.

- aunque el mono se vista de seda… mono se queda – dijo fríamente – y amu no es la excepción.

- IKUTO – dijo molesta la rubia – no digas esas cosas, amu es muy bonita, no importa lo que se ponga siempre se ve muy bien.

- Yo no miento… mírala… solo se preocupa por ella… se escuda detrás de su apariencia… viste desagradable…y aunque cambiara su vestimenta… su corazón seguirá siendo el mismo…le tiene miedo al mundo… y lo único que hace es huir… ni siquiera es sincera con ella misma – dijo mirando a la peli rosa quien estaba callada.

- suéltenme – susurro, pero yaya y rima escucharon muy bien, ellas se limitaron a soltarla, solo una vez la habían visto a la peli rosa de esa forma, estaba molesta. – utau, por favor levántate – dijo débilmente, cabizbaja pero su tono de voz era bastante serio.

- mmm – musito la rubia, mientras se levantaba de las piernas de la peli rosa.

- Gracias – dijo la peli rosa colocándose de pie, cerrándose el broche de su short – dámelo – pidió a la rubia.

- ehhh? – Musito sorprendida - ¿Que? – pregunto.

- el vestido de baño – dijo. La rubia le paso el vestido de baño. La chica empezó a dirigirse al baño para cambiarse, pero se detuvo al lado de ikuto – cambiaras de opinión – dijo en un susurro sin mirar al peli azul, luego siguió su camino hacia el baño.

- mmm – musito el peli azul con una sonrisa ladina – esperare afuera – dijo a la rubia, para luego reunirse con los demás.

- nunca había visto así a amu… tan seria y decidida, y… y su mirada… era… fría – dijo la rubia sorprendida a yaya y a rima.

- nosotras… con esta… seria la segunda vez – dijo rima

- ¿la segunda vez? – pregunto la rubia

- ummm – asintió la castaña – la primera, fue… cuando decidió dejar el modelaje – dijo seria.

- pero… ¿por que?...¿por que dejo el modelaje? ¿Acaso ustedes saben? – pregunto aun mas intrigada la rubia.

- bueno…- musitaron la castaña y rima mirándose, dudando entre si contarle o no.

- estoy lista – dijo la peli rosa seriamente interrumpiendo a las demás – es mejor que nos vayamos, no los hagamos esperar – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida donde estaban los demás esperando.

- hai – musitaron siguiendo a la peli rosa.

De camino a la playa, iban emparejados, utau con kukai, nagi con ikuto, yaya con tadase y rima con amu, pero esta ultima aun estaba molesta, por su mente solo se pasaban las palabras de ikuto, realmente le había dado en el ego, es cierto que ella ya no se preocupa por su apariencia y realmente no le importa que la miren como bicho raro, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que el tenia razón, ni siquiera estaba molesta con el mismo ikuto, estaba molesta con ella misma, porque ikuto fue capaz de ver tan fácilmente lo que a ella tanto le costo aceptar, si, le tenia miedo a afrontar su realidad, ni siquiera había sido capaz de asimilarla, se estaba quedando estancada mientras los demás seguían adelante, como hikari que a pesar del dolor que le había causado la muerte de su hermano, se había convertido en la modelo numero uno de Japón, inclusive tenia su propia marca de ropa, en cambio ella, solo decidió renunciar a todo y borrar su existencia de la vida de los demás, olvidando a sus fans.

-amu…amu….me estas escuchando? – preguntaba rima, notando a la oji ámbar distraída.

-Eh? – Musito volviendo a su realidad – que me estabas diciendo rima

- que si quieres algo de tomar – pregunto de nuevo.

- ummm – musito asintiendo.

- ok, ya regresamos – dijo alejándose con yaya, tadase y nagi.

- y utau? – Se pregunto mientras la buscaba con la mirada – se le nota que esta feliz – dijo al verla jugando con kukai en el mar. - ¿y ikuto? – buscaba con la mirada, pero no lo encontró soltando un gran suspiro, aunque no sabe si era de frustración por no encontrarlo o de tranquilidad ya que aun seguía molesta por sus palabras – pero en que piensas… amu – dijo la peli rosa pegándose palmadas en sus mejillas – ikuto es de hikari… yo no podría quitárselo… ya le quite su preciado hermano – dijo la chica sentándose sobre una toalla que estaba sobre la arena, y abrazando sus largas y finas piernas. – shotarou – susurro en un suspiro.

- Disculpe – dijo un joven.

- eh? – musito la peli rosa mirando en dirección a la voz.

- estamos formando un equipo para jugar voleibol playa, ¿quieres jugar? – pregunto

-etto… pues yo no soy muy buena, que digamos – dijo la chica avergonzada.

- no importa, lo importante es divertirse – dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

- esta… bien – dijo aceptando dudosa, la peli rosa siguió al chico hasta la cancha que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban sus amigos.

- ya encontré a una chica – dijo el joven saludando a su compañero.

- mucho gusto… me llamo keita – dijo un chico bastante alto.

- que pena no haberme presentado antes, soy Ricky – dijo el chico que la había invitado, pero ahora que amu lo notaba tenia acento ingles.

- mucho gusto, soy amu – dijo la peli rosa.

- Ahh!... y ella es kotomi – dijo keita presentando a la ultima integrante del grupo.

- mucho gusto – dijo una chica muy bonita, de pelo violeta.

- _"Se avisa a los participantes de este torneo, que deben de jugar limpiamente, esa es la única regla" – _decían por el megáfono.

- ¿torneo? – Pregunto curiosa la peli rosa – pensé que era un simple juego.

- no te preocupes… tan solo diviértete – dijo Ricky.

- así es – dijo kotomi.

- ok – musito, pero realmente estaba nerviosa, sabía que no tenía buenas aptitudes para los deportes.

- amu – llamo kotomi – ahora entramos nosotros… me imagino que tienes vestido de baño puesto – pregunto.

- eh?... ummm – musito la chica asintiendo.

- pues quítate la blusa, por lo menos, porque cuando empecemos a jugar el calor es demasiado sofocante y podrías desmayarte a causa del calor – dijo la chica.

- o...ok – dijo dudosa.

- chicas seguimos nosotros – dijo keita.

- vamos amu – dijo kotomi quitándose la blusa dejando ver la parte de arriba de su vestido de baño de dos piezas, con un mini short resaltando su buena figura.

- ummm – musito imitando a la peli violeta.

Cuando amu y los demás entraron a la cancha todos los chicos quedaron embobados con la fina cintura de la peli rosa, llevaba un mini short en jean, con un bikini color negro amarrado en la espalda y al cuello, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en coleta y no tenia puesta sus gafas, realmente se veía muy bien, ya que su piel blanca que parecía de porcelana era resaltada por el bikini color negro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Are?... donde esta amu? – se pregunto rima.

- pero si hace un momento estaba aquí – dijo nagi.

- se habrá ido con ikuto-niisan – comento el rubio.

- ¿Quién se fue con quien? – pregunto el mencionado.

- ikuto – dijo sorprendida rima – acaso amu no estaba contigo – pregunto preocupada.

- no – se limito a contestar.

- que sucede chicos – pregunto la rubia quien venia del mar con kukai.

- utau no has visto a amuchii – pregunto la castaña.

- yo la vi hace un buen rato sentada acá – contesto el oji verde.

- yo también – contesto la rubia.

- será mejor irla a buscar – propuso el peli azul – se debe de haber perdido.

- hai! – contestaron, para luego dividirse, utau con kukai, yaya con tadase, nagi con rima e ikuto solo.

Los chicos buscaron por un largo rato, hasta volverse a encontrar en el punto de salida, el único que no había regresado era ikuto, decidieron esperar un rato mas y luego ir a buscarles.

El peli azul, por su parte, buscaba desesperado a la peli rosa hasta que noto un montón de gente, el chico lo único que se imagino era que la peli rosa podría estar ahí de espectadora.

-Esa chica esta genial – dijo un joven mientras ikuto se adentraba entre la multitud.

- Esta como quiere – dijo otro.

- la peli violeta, me parece muy sexy – dijo un tipo.

- pero que dices, la peli rosada es puro fuego – dijo otro tipo, cosa que llamo la atención en el peli azul pero se siguió metiendo entre tanta gente hasta llegar a primera fila.

-keita… es tuya – dijo la peli violeta.

- ok – dijo haciendo una clavada, anotando un punto.

- amu – musito el peli azul notando a la peli rosa en la cancha, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de amu, realmente tenia una figura que enloquecería a cualquiera.

- amu… es tuya – dijo Ricky, cosa que hizo morir de celos a ikuto, como se atrevía ese tipo llamar a mi amu, tan confianzudamente.

- hai! – dijo la chica, saltando tratando de contestar, pero keita también salto en ese instante, amu golpea la pelota, pero la pulsera de keita se enreda en el lazo que amarra el bikini en su espalda desamarrando el mismo. La peli rosa cayo sentada en la arena, tapando sus pechos, estaba tan avergonzada y con miedo.

- amu… estas bien – dijo keita acercándose a la chica, tocando su brazo.

- no me toques! – grito, tenia miedo.

- déjame ayudarte – dijo keita.

- ya te dijo que no la tocaras – dijo una voz que la peli rosa conocía muy bien, provocando sorpresa en la chica.

- i…iku…to – susurro mirando fijamente al joven que se acercaba a ella. - ¿por que? ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto curiosa.

- todos estábamos preocupados por ti… ya que te fuiste sin decir nada – dijo arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura que la peli rosa.

- lo siento – dijo tristemente la chica.

- discúlpate con ellos cuando los veas – dijo con una sonrisa cálida, sorprendiendo a la chica. – Vamos – dijo pasándole su camiseta a la chica, y luego alzarla como una princesa.

- pe… pero – dijo totalmente roja, tapando sus pechos con la camiseta.

- amu… espera – dijo kotomi – es tu blusa – dijo pasándosela.

- gracias kotomi – dijo tomándola – muchas gracias me divertí mucho, despídeme de keita y Ricky.

- ok – dijo

- ikuto… a donde me llevas – pregunto curiosa notando que no conocía el lugar.

- a unos baños, para que te arregles el bikini y te pongas la blusa – dijo cortante.

- ummm – musito notando el mal humor de su acompañante.

- hemos llegado – dijo bajando a la peli rosa – cámbiate, acá te espero – dijo para luego la peli rosa entrar.

- listo – dijo la chica saliendo del baño – toma… gracias – dijo pasándole la camiseta.

- ummm – musito tomando la camiseta. – vamos… regresemos con los demás – dijo dándole la espalda a la joven.

- ikuto… - llamo la chica, haciendo que el mencionado se girara – lo siento – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- ya te habías disculpado conmigo – dijo serio.

- no solo por eso… sino por entrometerme en tu vida… por ser un fastidio y… por esto – dijo para luego acercarse rápidamente al peli azul, entre lazar sus brazos en el cuello del chico, pararse de puntitas y depositar un tierno beso en los labios del peli azul, una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica, el peli azul estaba tan sorprendido por el acto de la peli rosa que no había cerrado sus ojos notando la lagrima derramada, luego la chica se separo, "_Adios…ikuto"_ pensó la chica. Por otra parte, los demás habían visto la pequeña escena del beso, pero solo yaya, rima y nagi, entendían el acto de amu, sabían que se estaba despidiendo, que cuando volvieran a sus casas algo en la vida de amu cambiaria.

- volvamos – dijo la peli rosa

- mmm – musito siguiéndola, durante el camino ninguno hablo, el peli azul solo pensaba en la sensación que le había producido ese beso, no era como el que se habían dado antes, por su parte amu, ya había tomado la decisión de renunciar a ikuto, se lo dejaría a hikari y para olvidarse de ikuto, solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, regresar a kyoto.

- Parece que no ha llegado nadie – dijo la chica entrando a la cabaña.

- eso parece – dijo, pero noto una pequeña multitud acercándose y se imagino que serian ellos.

-hola ikuto – dijo divertida utau – que tal la pasaron tu y amu? – pregunto juguetona.

- no fastidies – dijo fríamente entrando a la casa.

- moooo – dijo inflando sus mofletes – bueno no importa, lo que sigue es la fiesta, así que a arreglarnos que la noche es joven, y esto apenas empieza – dijo animada mientras subía a ducharse.

Todos se encontraban en el living pasándola muy bien, entre música, baile y bebidas, pero eso indicaba que apenas la noche estaba empezando para ellos.

-Amu! – Dijo la rubia – deja de tomar tan rápido o terminaras igual que la otra vez – dijo preocupada al notar a la peli rosa un poco entonada.

- estaré bien – dijo entre risas – utau-chan te preocupas demasiado – dijo abrazando a la rubia.

- mírate ya como estas! – dijo la rubia.

- utau… vamos a bailar – dijo el oji verde tomando a la chica de la mano.

- pero amu… - dijo preocupada

- estare bien – dijo la peli rosa – ve y baila con el pobre kukai – dijo animándola.

- ok… pero por favor no tomes mas – dijo, en ese mismo instante sonó la puerta.

- yo voy – dijo la castaña – quien es? – dijo abriendo la puerta

- hola… disculpe nuestra interrupción… pero se encuentra amu – dijo una chica peli violeta.

- eh?... amu-chi? – pregunto sorprendida.

- si… veras hoy ella concurso con nosotros en un torneo de voleibol playa y quedamos en segundo lugar – contaba la chica.

- y queríamos darle su parte del premio – dijo Ricky.

- ohh!... pasen ella esta adentro… estamos celebrando los cumpleaños de una de sus amigas, y entre mas gente mejor – dijo gentilmente la castaña.

- gracias – dijeron al unisonó para luego pasar al interior de la casa.

El peli azul había estado observando a la peli rosa tomar y tomar, pero no se preocupaba ya que estaban dentro de la cabaña y todos eran amigos, así que pensó que no correría ningún peligro. Pero su opinión cambio al ver a los tipos con quien los había visto en la tarde.

-que hacen acá? – dijo molesto el peli azul a los recién llegados

- están buscando a amu – dijo la castaña

- hola ikuto-kun – saludo la peli violeta un poco tímida, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo una mirada de desagrado de parte del joven.

- así miras a tus fans – dijo sarcástico keita.

- cálmate – dijo Ricky a su amigo. – veras, nosotros no mas venimos a dejarle la parte que le corresponde a amu del campeonato – dijo tranquilo

- pues háganlo rápido y lárguense – dijo molesto.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la peli rosa, que se encontraba sentada medio dormida.

-amu – dijo la peli violeta tocando el hombro de la peli rosada.

-mmm – musito tallando sus ojos. – ¿ kotomi – chan? – susurro al notar a la chica

- así es soy yo, y keita y Ricky también están acá.

- en serio? – dijo despertándose completamente.

- jajaja…. Amu eres tan divertida – dijo Ricky regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

- y por que están acá? – pregunto curiosa

-pues veníamos a entregarte tu parte del premio del torneo – dijo keita.

-Ahh!... gracias – dijo recibiendo un sobre - pero como sabían que estaba aquí – pregunto aun mas curiosa.

- pues eso es fácil – dijo kotomi – es imposible no reconocer a un modelo como ikuto-kun y pues oímos que se estaban quedando en algunas de estas cabañas privadas – dijo

- y como yo tengo un amigo que trabaja en la administración de estas cabañas, me dijo en cual estaban – dijo keita.

- ahh! Ya veo – dijo la peli rosa.

- pero amu… no sabia que estabas saliendo con ikuto-kun – dijo kotomi

- ahh! No… no es asi – dijo negando con sus manos – solo somos amigos… o mas bien conocidos – dijo esto ultimo cabizbaja.

- bueno creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo Ricky a sus amigos.

- ehh?... por que no se quedan un rato mas – dijo la peli rosa.

- podemos? – dijo animada kotomi

- hai! – dijo la chica.

Amu se la paso conversando con sus nuevos amigo, cosa que a ikuto le hacia hervir la sangre, ver a amu tan feliz y alegre con esas personas que apenas acaba de conocer lo molestaba, pero lo que mas le fastidiaba era ese tal keita que cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de amu, tomandose confianzas que no debía.

-Ikuto, podrías ayudarme a traer unas cosas de la cocina – pidió rima.

- por que no le dices a nagihiko – dijo un poco molesto.

- por que el me esta ayudando en otra cosa – dijo

- anda ve y ayúdala! – dijo utau, molesta por la actitud de su hermano.

- ok – dijo en un suspiro siguiendo a rima.

- eh! …. Donde esta ikuto – pensó la peli violeta notando que no esta el peli azul – ya regreso chicos – dijo alejándose de los demás.

- a donde ira esa chica ahora – dijo Ricky – mejor la sigo… no sea que cause problemas – dijo alejándose de amu y keita, dejándolos completamente solos en el living.

- Amu… estas bien – pregunto un poco preocupado notando a la chica muy roja.

- tengo mucho calor – susurro.

- salgamos un rato para que la brisa de la noche te refresque – dijo keita.

- ok – musito intentando pararse, pero sus tragos se le habían subido a la cabeza y tambaleo.

- será mejor que te ayude – dijo keita sosteniendo a la chica guiándola hacia la playa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Esa fastidiosa de utau ordenándome – dijo fastidiado – será mejor que regrese al living… me preocupa amu – dijo acelerando sus pasos pero fue detenido.

- hola ikuto – dijo la peli violeta – estabas buscándome – dijo seductoramente

- jummm… a ti?... pero quien querría encontrarte – dijo con una sonrisa ladina – mejor quítate de mi camino – dijo pasando por el lado de la chica y entrar al living, pero vio que ya no había nadie, así que pensó que estaría arriba descansando, pero para su sorpresa tampoco estaba allí.

- Buscas a amu – dijo maliciosamente la chica

- que sabes tu? – pregunto fastidiado el peli azul.

- te lo diré… pero solo con una condición – dijo acercándose al peli azul tocando el pecho del chico seductoramente.

- y que es lo que quieres – dijo tomando la mano de la chica que lo estaba tocando por la muñeca.

- solo una cosa… ten sexo conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa ladina – se muy bien que eres un playboy y eso no será difícil para ti – dijo

-ehhh… - dijo con una sonrisa ladina – lo hare…pero tendrás que contarme todo acerca de ese keita y que quiere con amu – dijo

- ok – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de victoria – Keita – empezó a contar – me dijo que le había gustado amu, y que sea como sea la haría suya… según lo que me dijo debe de haberla llevado a una de las cabañas que su amigo le alquilo… eso es lo que se – dijo

- cual cabaña… dímelo – dijo molesto al escuchar el peligro que corría su amu con ese tipo

- no lo se… no me lo dijo – dijo tranquila

- ese maldito – dijo muy cabreado.

- están en la cabaña 202 – dijo Ricky quien había escuchado todo desde el principio. – Será mejor que vayas a buscarla – dijo, acto seguido ikuto salió en busca de la cabaña y salvar a su amu.

- por que le dijiste? – dijo molesta la peli violeta. – además, como lo sabias.

- sabia que ustedes dos planeaban algo, así que averigüe todo por mis medios – dijo Ricky.

- perdí mi única oportunidad… - fue cacheteada.

- mírate, rebajándote solo para obtener una sola noche con una persona que ni siquiera te ama, por que no eres capaz de mirar a quien esta a tu lado siempre observándote. – dijo molesto

- Ricky… - dijo en un susurro sobando su mejilla.

- será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo tomando a la chica de la mano y saliendo del lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Keita… a donde vamos? – pregunto la peli rosa

- a la cabaña – dijo mientras llevaba a la chica de la mano.

- pero por acá no es – dijo muy segura.

- claro que si… no debes de acordarte bien debido a que aun estas tomada – dijo

- ummm – musito.

- hemos llegado – dijo abriendo la cabaña.

- keita… como es que tienes una llave – pregunto curiosa

- vamos entra… tienes que descansar – dijo motivándola a entrar.

- pero… - dijo pero el chico ya la había empujado para que entrara y cerrado con llave.

- vamos a la habitación – dijo cargándola como a una princesa.

- que haces?... suéltame – empezaba a patalear para que la bajara. – esta no es mi cabaña… donde están los demás… que me vas a hacer? – gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse.

- cállate – dijo tirándola a la cama y colocándose arriba de ella – eres muy hermosa… amu… no se que me hiciste… pero desde el primer momento que te vi… me enloquecí por ti – dijo mientras sostenía a la chica de las muñeca.

- suel…tame… por… favor – suplicaba entre llantos – no me… hagas… nada – pedía suplicante la chica. – se que… no deseas hacerme… daño – dijo mirándolo suplicante.

- como puedes decir eso… ni siquiera me conoces – dijo con una sonrisa ladina, luego con una sola mano sostenía las muñecas de la peli rosa, mientras que con la otra tomaba el mentón de la chica, para robarle un beso.

- NO!... por favor! – forcejeaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del tipo.

* * *

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, espero este capi les haya gustado.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Ahora… que pasara con la pobre amu… ikuto llegara a tiempo (espero que si, xq ni yo misma lo se XD)

Un abrazo

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos… me disculpo por la tardanza… últimamente he estado ocupada con muchísimas cosas entre ellas ensayando una coreografía para un concurso de kpop… en fin… recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a peach pit…. Espero les guste y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**VII**

* * *

_- suel…tame… por… favor – suplicaba entre llantos – no me… hagas… nada – pedía suplicante la chica. – se que… no deseas hacerme… daño – dijo mirándolo suplicante._

_- como puedes decir eso… ni siquiera me conoces – dijo con una sonrisa ladina, luego con una sola mano sostenía las muñecas de la peli rosa, mientras que con la otra tomaba el mentón de la chica, para robarle un beso._

_- NO!... por favor! – forcejeaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del tipo. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Grita todo lo que quieras…. Que nadie te va a oir – dijo acercándose a los labios de la chica.

-IKU!…. – sus labios fueron sellados. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar.

-umm – saboreo sus labios después de separarse de los rosados labios de la chica – tus labios tienen un dulce sabor a fresa – dijo, empezando a besar el cuello de la chica.

-IKUTO! – GRITO fuertemente la peli rosa.

-ya te lo dije…Grita todo lo que quieras… que aquí nadie te va a escuchar… esta es la cabaña mas apartada de todas – dijo con una sonrisa ladina, a lo que escucho un fuerte ruido – que será eso – dijo soltando a la peli rosa dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- maldito bastardo – dijo una voz ronca golpeando a keita fuertemente dejándolo en el suelo. – AMU! – miro en dirección a la chica que se encontraba acostada en la cama – estas bien? – dijo preocupado acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-I..IKU…TO! – rompió en llanto aferrándose a la camisa del peli azul. – Tenia tanto miedo… creí que no vendrías – decía entre sollozos.

-Maldito – dijo keita colocándose de pie – amu es mía – dijo seguro – no permitiré que te la lleves.

-ella no quiere nada contigo… imbécil…mejor lárgate… o te rompo la cara – dijo furioso dándole la espalda a la peli rosa y mirando a keita fulminante.

- humm!... quien querría a una niñita como ella – dijo limpiando un poco la sangre que salía de su boca para luego salir del lugar.

-Anda… volvamos con los demás – dijo brindándole una mano con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hai! – dijo nerviosa tomando la mano del peli azul.

De regreso a la cabaña, ninguno menciono palabra alguna, pero se sentían tranquilos, uno al lado del otro, con sus manos entrelazadas, la peli rosa solo observaba aquella fuerte mano que llevaba sujeta la suya, se sentía tan bien y segura, con solo ese pequeño rose de piel, y aunque no fuera así, el solo tener aquel chico a su lado, con solo eso, ella seria feliz… pero no podía, ikuto era solo para hikari.

-Amu! – musito el peli azul al notar que la chica había soltado de repente su mano.

-me regreso – susurro cabizbaja.

-eh? – musito.

-yo – dijo alzando su mirada clavándola sobre unos ojos zafiro – me regreso a kyoto. – dijo sonriente, palabras que sorprendieron al chico. – tal vez en…

- por que? – dijo frio, ocultando su dolor.

-por que? – Susurro – porque extraño mi familia – dijo mirando hacia el amplio mar – después de todo nunca me pude acostumbrar a tokyo – volvió a mirar al chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-o será mas bien… que aun recuerdas a shotarou – dijo fríamente.

-eh? – musito, aquello que había dicho el peli azul la había sorprendido.

-pues vuelve con tu muertito – dijo dando la espalda a la chica, continuando su camino en dirección a la cabaña. La peli rosa quedo pasmada ante aquello que había dicho el peli azul, ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre shotarou, no cuestiono nada de lo sucedido entre shotarou y ella, solo se limito a decir semejante cosa.

El peli azul había llegado a la cabaña y de reojo vio que la peli rosa ya se acercaba, caminaba muy despacio como si su mundo se hubiera detenido.

-No comentaremos nada de lo que sucedió a los otros – dijo después de esperar que la peli rosa estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de el – es mejor no preocuparlos – dijo entrando a la cabaña.

-umm! – musito, pero el chico ya se había alejado bastante de ella como para escucharla.

-amu chi!... donde estabas?... estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes – dijo la castaña preocupada.

- lo siento yaya chan, no quería… - decía.

-ella estaba conmigo, estaba afuera tomando aire fresco y me la lleve un rato – dijo el peli azul.

-ok pero no nos vuelvan a hacer esto – dijo la castaña dando por terminado el asunto, ya que vio a la peli rosa triste.

-hai – musito la chica.

- Bien… me iré a dormir – dijo el peli azul dejando solo a la castaña y a la peli rosa.

- Amu chi… segura estas bien?... ikuto te dijo algo? – pregunto curiosa, conocía muy bien a su amiga como para no darse cuenta de que algo había pasado.

-no es nada yaya – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla descubriendo su mentira. – eh? – Musito limpiando la lagrima – no se porque de repente se me humedecieron los ojos – dijo tratando de disimular.

- amu chi – dijo suavemente la castaña – dime que no tomaste una decisión precipitada – pregunto mirando fijamente a la chica.

- eh?... pues…. No es algo…. Que puedas…. Decir… que es… precipitado – titubeaba la chica.

- entonces… cual es esa decisión? – pregunto al fin la castaña.

-eh… pues… decidí… regresar a… kyoto – dijo tristemente la peli rosa.

-como? – dijo sorprendida – por que?... que sucedió con ikuto – pregunto segura de que el culpable de la decisión de su amiga era el peli azul.

- que dices yaya… no tiene nada que ver con el – dijo fingiendo seguridad – ikuto no es la razón de mi decisión.

- entonces… la razón es… hikari – soltó la castaña, sorprendiendo a la peli rosa.

-tal… vez – musito – hikari vive aquí en tokyo… además es novia de ikuto… si sigo viviendo con el… tarde o temprano me la encontrare… y tu sabes mejor que nadie… que eso no seria una buena idea – dijo tratando de desviar la atención de yaya sobre ikuto, quien es la razón principal de su decisión.

- eso es cierto… pero… No creo que sea la mejor decisión… puedes buscar otro lugar donde vivir… si quieres puedes vivir con rima y conmigo – comentaba – además…

- lo se yaya… se que si regreso a kyoto… me recriminaran… y eso seria duro para mi… pero… tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar mi pasado… y tal vez este sea el camino – dijo segura la chica.

- aghhh – dejo salir un suspiro la castaña – sigo pensando que no es la mejor decisión… pero ya lo hablaremos con rima mañana… por ahora descansa… debes estar cansada – dijo la castaña resignándose a la decisión de su amiga.

- etto… yaya chan… puedo quedarme… con ustedes – dijo tímida la chica – juro que no los molestare – dijo insistente la peli rosa.

- lo siento amu chi – dijo suplicante con sus palmas unidas – pero hoy es el ultimo día… y entenderás que quiero estar a solas con tadase – le guiño el ojo.

- ok – dijo resignada.

- que descanses – dijo despidiéndose de la peli rosa.

-creo que no tengo de otra – musito la chica – ojala y ya este dormido – dijo en un suspiro.

La peli rosa subió lentamente las escaleras, no quería que el rechinar de las escaleras despertara al peli azul. La chica se encontraba al frente de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el chico, "_ojala este bien dormido", _pensaba la chica, empezó a girar lentamente la perilla y empujo lentamente la puerta hacia adentro, miro hacia el interior de la habitación y todo se encontraba obscuro, entro lentamente y cerro la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, la chica se agacho y comenzó a gatear en dirección a la cama, no tenia de otra mas que adentrarse debajo de las cobijas sin que el peli azul la escuchara; ella dormiría en el piso de no ser por el frio que estaba haciendo; así que comenzó a gatear, pero no noto que la cama estaba mas cerca de lo que ella esperaba y su cabeza choco contra la cama.

-ITAI! – reacciono agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos, notando que una lámpara se prendía.

-crees que no iba a notar el ruido que hacías – dijo el peli azul mirando fijamente a la peli rosa con su indiscutible pero sexy sonrisa ladina, apoyando su cabeza con una mano (como cuando amu sueña que ikuto estaba a su lado en la cama XD)

- lo siento – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras sobaba su cabeza – debiste haberme dicho que estabas despierto… pudiste haber evitado un golpe sabes? – dijo divertida la chica, olvidando por completo lo sucedido hace un momento.

- simplemente me pareció gracioso y curioso… ver hasta donde llegabas – dijo divertido.

-baka – musito mientras se sentaba en la cama, dándole la espalda al peli azul.

El peli azul solo observaba los finos hombros de la peli rosa, su piel tan fina como la porcelana, estaba embobado, y solo reacciono ante sus impulsos, depositando un tierno beso en los hombros de la chica.

-iku...to – dijo sorprendida ante el comportamiento del chico.

-perdón – dijo con sus labios aun sobre los hombros de la chica. – No quise herirte – esta vez la miro a los ojos.

- se que no quisiste – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – no te preocup… - no le permitió terminar, ya que el peli azul había sellado sus labios con los de el. Al principio, la peli rosa estaba muy sorprendida, pero no podía ir en contra de sus sentimientos, así que recibió gustosa aquel beso. Hasta que les falto la respiración. Sus frentes se encontraban unidas, podían ver perfectamente el rostro del otro, la peli rosa tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras el peli azul la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

- no te vayas – susurro el peli azul – quédate conmigo – dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

-no… puedo – dijo triste, aunque quisiera quedarse al lado del peli azul, no podría quitárselo a hikari.

- amu… yo puedo hacer… que – en ese momento sonó el celular del peli azul.

- deberías contestar – dijo la peli rosa. El peli azul tomo el celular y cuando observo que se trataba de hikari miro instintivamente a la chica frente a sus ojos, cosa que ella entendió muy bien.

- es tu novia verdad? – Dijo – mejor te dejo a solas para hables bien con ella – dijo levantándose de la cama pero el joven la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano, mientras abría el celular para contestar.

-alo! – contesto el chico.

-hola mi amor – dijo la chica al otro lado – perdón si te desperté

-no te preocupes – dijo frio.

-mmm… estas molesto – pregunto.

-no es eso… hikari… necesito hablar contigo – dijo el peli azul mientras miraba fijamente a la oji ámbar

- en serio? – Decía la peli negra – yo también, de hecho te llamaba para decirte que llego mañana en la mañana, no aguante las ganas de verte y adelante el viaje – dijo

- que? – dijo sorprendido el chico – a que horas?

- a las 8 am… puedes pasar a recogerme al aeropuerto? – pregunto

-etto – miro el reloj, eran las 2 am – estaré allí.

- bien – dijo contenta la chica – te espero y que descanses… sueña conmigo – para luego colgar.

-era… - dijo el peli azul

- tu novia… lo se – dijo la chica soltándose del agarre – mejor duerme… tienes que ir a recogerla – dijo la chica mientras se adentraba en las cobijas tapándose completamente.

- amu… escúchame… le diré a hikari… que – trataba de explicarle.

-no me importa! – dijo con su voz quebrada. – es tu novia y entiendo eso… así que déjame en paz.

-amu - trataba de quitarle las cobijas de encima pero la chica se destapo y sentó rápidamente en la cama.

- sabes?... tienes razón… no puedo olvidar a mi muertito… porque aun… lo amo! – dejo salir lagrimas de sus hermosas orbes, el peli azul estaba sorprendido por esto ultimo – y creo que jamás me olvidare de shotarou – limpiaba sus lagrimas sin apartar su mirada del peli azul – shotarou era lo mas importante en mi vida – decía con su voz quebrada y de nuevo fluían mas lagrimas – y yo… lo mate – dijo rompiendo en llanto– yo debí haber muerto en su lugar… o quisiera haber muerto con el – gritaba la peli rosa entre llantos, el peli azul solo la miraba con tristeza y gentileza – yo le quite lo mas preciado que tenia hikari… que era su hermano shotarou – dijo la chica, el peli azul no podía hacer mas que abrazarla, sabia que la chica que amaba estaba sufriendo… y que hikari formaba parte de su sufrimiento. – Lo siento ikuto – dijo apartándolo de ella – pero yo no siento… nada…`por ti – dijo esto ultimo siendo tan difícil para ella, pero no le causaría mas dolor a hikari.

- entiendo – dijo el peli azul con la voz ronca, estaba dolido, la chica que el amaba no sentía lo mismo por el – mejor te dejo descansar aquí… yo dormiré abajo en el sofá – dijo tomando una cobija para luego salir de la habitación.

- lo siento… ikuto – dijo cabizbaja…quería llorar, pero ya había derramado muchas lagrimas, ni siquiera había llorado por shotarou… sino por el sentimiento de saber que si le decía lo que le dijo al peli azul… lo perdería para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El peli azul se encontraba en el living acostado en un sofá, pero por mas que quisiera dormir no podía, en su mente vagaban dos palabras que dijo la peli rosa, "_lo amo" _y _"lo mate"_, no entendía porque decía eso ultimo, a que se refería con que ella lo había matado, acaso no había muerto en un accidente, se preguntaba el chico, que había detrás de todo el pasado de la peli rosa. Pero al recordar lo que la peli rosa le dijo que aun "lo amaba", esas palabras le dolían. El peli azul no pudo dormir en toda la noche, así que decidió salir directo hacia la ciudad.

En la mañana la primera que se levanto fue utau y vio una nota en la cocina.

"_utau, tuve que irme antes, después te explico, por favor lleva mis cosas que están en la habitación, nos vemos en tokyo….. ikuto"_

-Pero que significa esto y nosotros como nos iremos – se preguntaba la rubia mientras marcaba al peli azul.

-alo? – al otro lado de la línea.

-IKUTO… que crees que estas haciendo… dejándonos a amu y a mí sin transporte – dijo enfadada

-lo siento… algo se presento y tuve que salir antes… dile a tadase que las lleve en su auto – dijo

-estas loco… ahí no cabemos todos… que es eso tan importante que tuviste que hacer que preferiste dejarnos botados – dijo molesta.

-hola mi amor – dijo una voz femenina.

-ikuto…¿con quien estas? – pregunto curiosa.

-utau después hablamos… adiós – dijo para luego colgar.

-con quien estará – se pregunto en voz alta.

- ¿Quien? – pregunto la peli rosa, la cual se acababa de levantar, aunque se notaba que no había dormido muy bien.

-ikuto… - dijo inconsciente – amu… tu sabes porque mi hermano se fue antes y nos dejo aquí botadas – pregunto curiosa buscando alguna respuesta de parte de la peli rosa.

- tal vez… - dijo abriendo la nevera – fue a ver a su novia – dijo mientras servía un vaso con agua, tratando de disimular su dolor.

-nani!...novia?...¿cual novia?...¿quien es?...cuéntame – bombardeo a punta de preguntas a la peli rosa.

-bueno… ella… es… hikari… la hermana de… shotarou – dijo triste.

-hikari?... la prima de… kukai? – musito la rubia, pero la peli rosa escucho muy bien.

-umm! – dijo asintiendo la peli rosa.

-vaya sorpresa – dijo sorprendida mientras tomaba asiento la rubia – pensé que ikuto estaba interesado en ti… amu – dijo mirando a la peli rosa.

- no es asi… creo que el solo siente lastima por mi – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios – además… ikuto me gusta ni nada parecido… así que no te sientas mal… aquí no ha pasado nada – dijo enérgica, para evitar que la rubia notara el dolor que sentía. – Voy a levantar a los demás para arreglarnos y regresar a tokyo – dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-ummm – musito la rubia, no muy convencida de las palabras de la peli rosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado.

-hola mi amor – dijo la pelinegra acercándose al peli azul. – Hablabas con alguien – dijo al notar que cerraba el celular.

- con mi hermanita – dijo serio.

-pensé que era alguien mas – dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo del peli azul – sabes que me pondría muy celosa – dijo mirándolo, notando al chico frio y serio. – ikuto… ¿pasa algo? – dijo notando a su novio en otro mundo.

- eh?. – Reacciono – no… no es nada… no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-y cuando me vas a presentar a tu hermana? – pregunto curiosa.

-tal vez hoy – contesto – cuando regresen de viaje

- viaje?... ¿tu estabas con ella? – pregunto curiosa.

-pues si… hicimos un viaje para celebrar los cumpleaños de una amiga de kukai – dijo acordándose de la relación que podía tener rima y hikari.

-amiga?... como se llamaba? – pregunto

- no me acuerdo… sabes que no soy bueno para acordarme de las personas que no me interesan o no tienen relación conmigo – dijo frio.

-mooo… ikuto… eres tan serio – dijo agarrándose mas del brazo del joven – pero… eso me… gusta… de ti – dijo la chica con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

-hikari… hay algo que necesito hablar contigo – dijo serio el chico al frente de su automóvil – pero vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar – dijo invitándola a entrar a su auto.

-ummm! – asintió la chica para luego subirse al auto. El peli azul subió el equipaje de la peli negra y luego ingreso al auto. Durante el viaje a una cafetería ninguno dijo palabra alguna. La peli negra solo divagaba preguntándose que era eso tan importante que quería hablar el peli azul con ella.

-hemos llegado – dijo el joven sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

-umm! – asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a una cafetería que quedaba cerca a la casa del peli azul, ordenaron y quedaron en silencio.

-Como estuvo tu viaje en Hokaidou – pregunto al fin el peli azul

-oh!... bien – contesto gentil. – etto… ikuto… de que querías… hablar conmigo – pregunto al fin la chica.

- pues veras – comenzó el chico – quiero saber… porque nunca… me hablas… de tu hermano – pregunto al fin el chico, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

-ya veo… kukai… te hablo de el… verdad? – dijo con una mirada triste – no es que no quisiera hablarte de el… es solo… que es un pasado doloroso… y prefiero olvidarlo – comento cabizbaja.

-entiendo – musito el peli azul.

- además – continúo la chica – alguien quien quería mucho… fue la culpable… de su muerte – dijo seria con un rostro que expresaba odio – así… que no solo perdí a mi hermano… sino a una amiga… con una diferencia… que ella esta viva… continuando con su vida… mientras que los sueños de mi hermano…todos se fueron a la basura… por eso la odio – dijo esto ultimo sorprendiendo al chico.

La chica no continuo hablando mas, el ambiente entre la pareja se volvió pesado, el peli azul no sabia como continuar con la conversación, porque algo era claro, quería saber que paso exactamente con la muerte de shotarou, que fue eso que hizo la peli rosa para que la peli negra la odie tanto y la culpe por la muerte de su hermano, además, de que la peli rosa es consiente de que por su culpa el hermano de la peli negra murió. Pero no quería causarle daño a la chica que tenia al frente suyo, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-hikari… vamos te llevo a tu casa – dijo el peli azul, parándose de la mesa para ir a cancelar la cuenta. Luego se dirigieron hacia el auto pero a pocos pasos, el chico sintió que jalaban su camisa.

-ikuto… - susurro la peli negra cabizbaja, provocando que el peli azul volteara en dirección a ella – llévame a tu casa… por favor.

* * *

Ok mina… que tal este capi?... les gusto?... espero que si…

Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo ya sea dejándome reviews, o colocando mi historia como favorita… de verdad se los agradezco… son mi inspiración para seguir mis historias y no abandonarlas…

AVISO: para los que están leyendo mi historia "acercándome a ti"… quiero decir que la continuare cuando empareje mis dos historias. Se que tienen que esperar demasiado… pero prometo que lo que viene se pondrá aun mas emocionante.

Ahora… que creen que sucederá con hikari, amu e ikuto… la llevara ikuto al apartamento que comparte con amu?... regresara amu a kyoto?

Espérenlo en los próximos capis…

* * *

Mis queridos lectores… les recomiendo que lean los fics de Kinen… son excelentes… sus historias son muy buenas.

* * *

Akane-Amuto: Hola!... aca te traigo el nuevo capi… espero lo hayas disfrutado… perdón la tarnanza… pero no te preocupes que no pienso abandonar mis historias.

Barbiea1000: jajajaj… me diste miedo con tu risa malvada ^_^ (es broma)… creo que con este capi tengo un poco mas de vida…. Jajajaja

Yue yuna: hola!... aca la conti de este fic… gracias por tu review… espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Vanhe: hola vane… mil gracias por tu review… por supuesto que podemos ser amigas… si no tienes ningún inconveniente me puedes agregar a mi MSN que esta en mi profile… espero que disfrutes este capi… bye… te cuidas.

Ana: hola… poco a poco hago mi mejor esfuerzo para avanzar mas hacia el final de la historia… gracias por leer mi fic.

Kiriha-chan: me alegra que te guste mi fic… espero que este capi te haya gustado… xq las cosas de aquí en adelante se ponen muy interesantes ^^

Bloody-chii:… como lo bueno siempre tiene su esperita… aca te traigo el nuevo capi… espero lo hayas disfrutado y que te haga gustado… a mi tambn me encanta ikuto celoso jejeje ^^

Paula: holap… aca esta la conti… espero te haya gustado… gracias por leer mi fic.

Marya0717: holap… que bien que te guste "acercándome a ti"…. Tan solo te pido una esperita… se que ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero quiero nivelar todas las historias…. En fin… gracias por leer mis historias.

Metalic-dragon-angel: hola… si yo se que en el anterior capitulo… la pobre amu pasa por una situación un poco fuerte… es duro, pero a veces hay que mostrar la cruda realidad y fantasear con que alguien nos viene a ayudar… es mas… sin darnos cuenta siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudarnos… siempre… espero que hayas disfrutado este capi y gracias por leer mi fic.

Amu824: jajaja gracias… se que eres una fiel lectora de mi fic… y te lo agradezco… lamento la tardanza… pero aca esta este capi… disfrutalo.

Sui24: jajaja no te preocupes… se que siempre haz dejado reviews… agradezco que sigas mi historia… disfrutalo.

Kinen: lamento la tardanza!... me encantan tus historias…. Yo tambien te voy a promocionar… jejeje… *3*.

A todos mis queridos lectores… les deseo una feliz semana muchos besos *3* y fighting!

mina ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Recuerden **** que los personajes le pertenecen a peach pit…. Espero les guste y que lo disfruten. y queria decirles que en mi profile encontraran el link de la imagen de mi fanfic de todos los personaje **

* * *

**HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**VIII**

* * *

-_ikuto… - susurro la peli negra cabizbaja, provocando que el peli azul volteara en dirección a ella – llévame a tu casa… por favor._

-eh? – Musito el peli azul sorprendido ante tal propuesta– mejor vamos a tu hotel – dijo serio, no quería que la peli rosa y la peli negra se encontraran

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto – Quiero estar contigo – dijo esto último en un susurro, sorprendiendo al joven.

- Lo siento Hikari, no es el momento para eso – dijo levantándose de la mesa – vamos!. – La pelinegra solo observo su semblante serio y asintió.

-eh? –Alzo su rostro sonrojado – pero no me refiero a ese estar – dijo agitando sus manos en señal de negación – yo…

-no importa… vamos – dijo el chico abriendo la puerta del auto interrumpiendo lo que la pelinegra iba a decir.

-umm – musito asintiendo para luego ingresar al auto.

En el auto, ambos jóvenes permanecieron callados, la peli negra se preguntaba porque el peli azul le pregunto sobre su querido hermano, y más aún se preguntaba, que había ocurrido para que kukai se lo contara. Su mente divago todo el tiempo.

-llegamos – dijo el peli azul sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- eh? – dijo volviendo en si mirando por la ventana. – oh! Umm –asintió cabizbaja. El joven peli azul se bajó del auto y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la peli negra tendiéndole su mano. La pelinegra estaba sorprendida ante tanta amabilidad, sabía muy bien quien era Tsukiyomi Ikuto y toda la fama que lo rodea, era bien conocido sobre sus aventuras con modelos, ella al principio pensó que no era la excepción, pero el comportamiento del chico, la sorprendía tanto, llevándola a pensar que se podría haber enamorado de ella. Y eso no sería de extrañar, ella era la modelo femenina más codiciada, y el peli azul el modelo masculino más codiciado, hacían bonita pareja. _si no fuera por amu _ pensó.

- No estaría ahora aquí – susurro mirando al peli azul quien sacaba las maletas.

-dijiste algo – pregunto el chico.

- eh? … No… - dijo en una cálida sonrisa.

Los Jóvenes se adentraron al hotel, tomaron el ascensor y había un silencio tan ensordecedor que se podía escuchar la respiración.

-Es mejor que descanses – dijo el chico dejando las maletas a la entrada de la habitación. Para luego darse vuelta.

- I..kuto – dijo la chica jalando una punta de la camisa del joven - no te vayas – suplico.

-Hika…ri – voltio a mirar a la chica… se veía tan hermosa… sus orbes verdes reflejaban tristeza pero a su vez emanaba ternura… - yo – musito… lo cierto es que había descubierto que esa chica al frente suyo era tan hermosa como amu… le gustaba la chica que veía sus ojos en esos momentos… inconscientemente se fue acercando a la chica… coloco una mano tiernamente sobre la barbilla de la chica y la levanto provocando que la hermosas orbes verdes se clavaran en sus ojos zafiros… provocando un leve sonrojo en la peli negra… - creo – dijo suavemente acercándose al rostro de la chica – que… me estoy… enamorando… de ti… - dijo para luego sellar sus labios con los de la chica… nunca la había besado… sus labios tenían un sabor a cerezas… podría ser a causa de su brillo labial… pero la sensación era gratificante.. La peli negra estaba con sus orbes tan abiertas como platos… era su primer beso… y lo había recibido nada más y nada menos que de Tsukiyomi Ikuto… pero aún más demoro en procesar aquellas palabras que susurro antes de sellar el beso.

- _Ikuto dijo que se estaba enamorando de mi (?) _- pensó, mientras el peli azul aun con sus labios sobre los de la chica suelta una leve sonrisa ladina… terminando aquel simple pero tierno beso… - te burlas de mi – dijo la chica empujando suavemente al peli azul con su cara al rojo vivo

-es que te quedaste inmóvil – dijo el joven divertido.

- pues… pues… ese era mi primer beso – dijo la chica en un momento de enojo y luego sello sus labios con sus manos avergonzada de lo que acaba de decir.

-Hikari – dijo serio el chico.

-Hasta mañana – dijo la chica adentrándose al interior de su habitación muy avergonzada… dejo caer suavemente su cuerpo sobre la puerta colocando sus delicadas manos sobre sus pequeños labios… el recordar la escena previa hacia que sus mejillas fueran tomando un color carmesí.

El Joven peli azul decidió dejar a la chica descansar, luego hablaría con ella sobre lo ocurrido, aun mas, él era quien debatía en su interior, sabía que lo que sentía por amu era muy grande, pero al igual lo que empezó a sentir por la pelinegra fue algo que jamás pensó sentir… estaba confundido… las quería a las dos… amaba el frágil alma de amu y quería ser el salvador de su corazón… pero por otro lado… le encantaba la dulzura de Hikari y la fortaleza ante su dolor… pero amu ya había decidido irse.. . y el simplemente no haría nada para evitarlo.

-"where is my mind" – empezó a sonar la canción de ringtong de su celular sacando a chico de sus pensamientos. – mochi mochi

- moooo ikuto ¿Dónde estás? – era la voz de la rubia se escuchaba algo alterada.

- voy de camino al apartamento – fue lo único que contesto.

-Hayaku … amu llego con su loca idea de irse a Kyoto… - dijo molesta … al escuchar eso… su corazón dolió.

-y que pretendes que haga?... que le suplique que se quede?... pues no lo hare – dijo frio y cortante – si tanto desea irse a vivir con los recuerdos de su muertito… puede hacerlo … no me interesa

- pero que te pasa ikuto?... creí que te importaba? – contesto enojada.

-eso creía también… pero Hikari es mi presente y mi futuro… ahora por fin lo entendí – dijo no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Ikuto no baka – grito para luego colgar.

El peli azul condujo hasta el apartamento, su mente estaba en blanco, realmente no sabía qué hacer cuando viera a amu, pero más que hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante el hecho de verla salir por esa puerta, era más que obvio que no la quería perder, sentía cosas por ella, pero la peli rosa le dejo en claro que Shotarou había marcado más su corazón que ni el mismo peli azul.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Amu… No lo hagas – trataba de impedir la rubia.

-es mejor así – dijo mientras metía cosas y cosas en su equipaje.

-pues no lo permitiré – decía la rubia mientras sacaba lo que a peli rosa acababa de echar.

-UTAU! – Dijo enojada la oji ambar al ver que su maleta era desocupada por la rubia – ¿Qué haces? – trato de detener lo que hacía.

-Que pasara con tu Universidad… además tú me prometiste ayudarme en mis materias de la prepa – decía mientras forcejeaba con la oji ambar.

- la universidad puede esperar… pediré traslado a Kyoto… o tal vez me valla a Sapporo… No sé! – Discutía – lamento no poder ayudarte – se disculpaba – Ikuto lo hará – dijo esto último con su voz débil… como si nombrar al chico le doliera…

- Esta bien – dijo la rubia dejando de forcejear con su amiga – al parecer todos solo se preocupan de sí mismos… y no les importa nadie más… - dijo triste – USTEDES SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS! – dijo enojada y salió del lugar corriendo tratando de disimular sus lágrimas… pero al abrir la puerta choco con el peli azul… alzo su mirada con lágrimas en sus bellas orbes y solo lo miro con desprecio y siguió su camino..

- Utau!- dijo preocupado tomándola del brazo. La chica no dijo nada… solo se soltó del agarre y continuo corriendo.

-Utau! – dijo una voz femenina llena de preocupación al interior del apartamento… provocando que el peli azul volteara a ver… y ahí estaba… una peli rosa que cada vez veía más hermosa… aunque ocultara su apariencia… sabía que era muy hermosa… su corazón de repente se estremeció y no pudo apartar su mirada… por otra parte la peli rosa se sintió incomoda… no sabía que decir… pero a la vez todo ya había sido dicho… o eso era lo que quería creer… pues no había sido sincera con sus sentimientos… simplemente deseaba alejar a aquella persona frente a sus ojos…

- seguiré con lo mío – dijo la chica desviando su mirada.

-ummm – musito el chico en aprobación… la chica solo dio pasos cortos hacia su habitación… y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Son unos idiotas – hablaba enojada mientras caminaba por la calle y secaba sus lágrimas por la misma impotencia de no poder hacer nada – Ikuto no baka! – gritaba, la gente la miraba extrañados – Amu no Baka! – volvió a gritar… - BAKA BAKA BAKA! – grito en un solo tono fuerte que estremeció a las aves del parque por el cual transitaba la rubia – eh? – musito al sentir cientos de miradas clavadas en ella… solo miro a su alrededor y con su cara toda roja por la vergüenza hizo una leve reverencia y corrió de allí… lo único que la rubia escuchaba era – es Hoshina Utau… ¿Estará bien?... ¿Quién es Amu?... ¿ El ikuto del que habla será su hermano? ¿Acaso no tenía un amorío con souma Kukai? … la chica solo corrió hasta un lugar donde nadie la mirara y la señalara…. En eso su celular sonó

-Mochi mochi – contesto

-Utau!... necesito hablar contigo – dijo la voz de un chico muy preocupado

-Eh? Que paso Kukai? – Dijo un poco asustada por el tono de voz del chico…

-te espero en el café que queda en el centro de Shibuya… allá te lo cuento todo – dijo para luego colgar.

- pues que será eso tan urgente – dijo mientras cerraba su celular para luego ir a aquel encuentro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-listo – dijo una chica después de cerrar su equipaje – creo que es todo – dijo dándose pequeños golpecitos en su espalda, luego tomo su equipaje y lo saco hacia la sala, volvió a mirar hacia el interior de aquella habitación, dio un pequeño suspiro y cerró la puerta tras de sí lentamente para que el joven peli azul no escuchara su partida. Cogió suavemente la maleta y dio pasos suaves pero seguros dirigiéndose a la salida de aquel apartamento, dejo sus llaves en la mesa que había cerca a la salida, giro la perilla de la puerta no sin antes mirar por ultima ves al interior del apartamento, luego centro su mirada en la puerta de la habitación del joven peli azul, bajo su mirada con semblante triste y giro su cuerpo para dirigirse a la salida.

-Adiós Ikuto – dijo en un susurro, dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas. Cerrando la puerta.

En ese momento, el joven peli azul se encontraba recostado en su cama con su mirada fija al techo, solo pensaba en la partida de la peli rosa y como le dolía dejarla ir… no había escuchado nada, solo hasta que escucho cerrar la puerta que daba a la salida del apartamento.

-Amu – fue lo único que dijo colocándose de pie al instante, corrió a abrir la habitación de la chica y estaba completamente vacía, sus cosas ya no estaban… la dejo tal cual la encontró…

- Amu! – seguía diciendo mientras a pasos acelerados salía a mirar hacia el pasillo… estaba completamente solo… bajo rápidamente las escaleras, no sabía que le sucedía, solo no debía perderla, era lo que su corazón le decía. Al salir lo único que pudo ver fue ver a la chica cerrando la puerta de un taxi… no dijo nada… en ese instante sintió que lo mejor era dejarla ir.

El chico solo vio cómo se hacía más pequeña la figura de aquel taxi que llevaba a la chica que amaba… sin embargo en ese momento pensó en Hikari y en el daño que le causaría, empuño sus manos y regreso al apartamento… cerró la puerta y observo que la chica había dejado las llaves, eso era señal de jamás regresar… regreso de nuevo a la habitación que ahora estaba vacía… volvió a abrirla y una pequeña brisa ventilo el aroma que era solo distintivo de la peli rosa… un olor a fresas y rosas… el chico se adentró y recordó aquella ves que la chica estaba ebria y entre lágrimas llamo a Shotarou… eso le molesto y giro rápidamente para salir de aquella habitación… pero en ese momento noto un objeto encima de la mesa al lado de la cama… era un disco… no traía caratula… solo está el CD… sin nada escrito… eso le llamo la atención… y se llevó el disco a su habitación… para luego oírlo… debía salir a la agencia y notificar su estadía en la ciudad.

* * *

Hoolaaa se que demoro en actualizar… pero lo hago con mucho cariño… escribo por días… pero tengo en mente terminar este fic …

Sé que es corto pero no quiero dejarlos en angustia….

Ahora bien… que contendrá ese CD?...

Que es lo que kukai tiene que decirle a utau?

De ante mano les agradezco sus reviews y en serio gracias por animarme a seguir la historia lo hago por ustedes y para ustedes espero lo disfruten ^ ^


End file.
